Jellicle's Creed IV: Family Ties
by Queen Awinita
Summary: When his home is attacked, his father and a dear friend slain, their house burned, Munkustrap Grayhame flees to the streets and finds solace in human drink of all kinds. A mysterious mentor takes him in and trains him into one of the most feared killers of his time. Munkus, bent on revenge begins to hunt those who destroyed his world. Question is, who will live when he is done
1. Seqeunce 1 Memory 1

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 01**_

 _ **Memory 01: The Day before the Fire**_

 **16 May, 2011**

 ** _1_**

Two days ago I should have been pledging to the love of my life. But it has came and went. My fathers House, the same house I grew up in, is naught more but ash. Black smoke rises from the burnt timbers long since collapsed onto itself. With all the other Mansions throughout St Andrews Square, it stands out now like a rotted tooth in the gumline.

For the time being I fled St Andrews Square. I found a nice house, nicer then the place my brother owns. On the Thames River. It has its own dock. And though it is a nice house and a roof over my head, My world is completely destroyed. And even though my father is gone, and my old home burnt to cinders, There is that to be thankful for. Here I will stay, shocked, in limbo, like a troubled ghost. Until my fate is decided.

The blaze also ate my journals, so writing this makes me feel as if I am starting with a clean slate. I am not sure anyone would want to read my old journals anyway. Most of it was schooling related nonsense that I now regret taking on many levels. So, that being the case, I think I should begin with the most basic of things, such as my name. Which is Munkustrap, an Arabic name for an English tom whose home is in London. And who from birth until two days ago lived an idyllic life in the English countryside sheltered from the filth of the city.

From the place where my father kept our house with my mother and brother we could see the smoke over the river, the thick fog and stink that even hit everyone else, which I can only describe as "wet horse". As a boy I was kept sheltered away from the stench, the smog, the fog, the everyday rabble that wandered the streets constantly.

Thankfully my brother and myself never got ill. Each night we had a nursemaid, a Healer, that tended to us to make sure we here safe and healthy, and then mother would come in and kiss us both good night. Yes, we were the lucky ones I guess, we had a mother who came and gave us a kiss good night. A father that did it too. Each night they'd come and see us before we went to sleep. My brother and I. Not like those other ones that had to work in factories and up chimneys

They employed teachers, nursemaids, anything to educate me and my brother. Who was the problem child. Always skirting his lessons and leaving them for me. You see, Father was a leader of a good group of people. We're Jellicles. A race unlike humans, yet we appear to humans as just that, humans. Our home, a very nice, somewhat large for the area it was placed in, Victorian mansion in a less high class neighborhood. Junk was piled the streets were many, once very nice houses were left abandoned long ago until my father took one and rebuilt it. Buying the land around it, the homes and parks left unattended since the Great Plague of Pilo three decades before.

I wondered sometimes, if they had friends. Those other children. If they did then while I knew better then to envy them while my standard of living was so well off compared to them I envied them for but one thing; their friends. Me I had none. With only a brother nowhere near my own age. Tugger was three maybe five years younger then I. And as for making friends, well, I was shy.

Besides, there was another problem, something that had come to light when I was seven years old.

It happened one afternoon. The mansions of King Andrews Square as our small town was known by. Where built very close together. Almost with no sides to each mansion. So we'd often see our neighbors Either out in front, in the parks, or to the rear.

On one side of us there lived a nice family. Two girls, three boys. Two of which, both of them girls, were around my age. They spent what seemed like hours outside playing in the dirt, grass and trees in their garden when I was studying, I could hear them clearly as I sat in the schoolroom under an old man of a teacher named Mr Tuttlewood, who had bushy grey eyebrows and a perchant of a bad habit of picking at his nose and cuts on his face from his past. Sometimes I often wondered if those cuts bled when they started to be really picked at.

This particular afternoon Mr Tuttlewood left the room, I waited until his footsteps were long gone before getting up from my studies and going to the window. I saw my brother talking with one of the younger boys through the fence before Mr Tuttlewood came and called to him to come in for studies work. With my brother distracting Mr Tuttlewood I was able to glance over and see the new family that had moved in over the weekend last.

Dawn was the family name. Mr Dawn was a MP, or so my father said with a slight scowl to his voice and tone. Their garden was high walled save for the fence towards the back, It was a rule to keep the rear of the garden fence low enough for the path that went between the gardens and rear yards was to be patrolled by my fathers men. For a long time while the mansions were being rebuilt we had local police keep patrols once per night to make sure everything was oki doki.

Anyway, where was I ? Oh yes, the Dawn's garden, it was high walled with tress, bushes, and many flowers of unknown kind. I was able to see small parts of it from my schoolroom window. It was there I saw her. A young thing really, maybe two or three years younger then I playing with one of her brothers in the garden. For long moments I watched her play, my studies left on the table. It was a long time until one of them saw me and looked up. Almost on reflex alone I gently raised a hand and waved. What shocked me was the smile she gave me. I could see her face clearly then. A beautiful mesmerizing mess of gold and black with white and some red. It was how all Jellicles saw each other. Humans saw us as normal humans. But we saw each other in our natural forms.

For an instant our eyes locked. I gulped then and waved again. To my surprise she called her siblings and apparently told them about what she was seeing as I felt more eyes get turned my way. Some in confusion, others in recognition I waved again. They waved back, I felt like something on display, though living and breathing. I felt weird, almost as if I were basking in the glow of what could have been embarrassment Maybe it was the start of a friendship ?

It all ended a few minutes later when one of their nursemaids, a human I could easily tell, there were no feline markings on the woman's face when she looked at me with a look I have seen in many places. You know when I mentioned how I looked on those with lesser living ability then myself ? And how my own nursemaids steered me away from other kids I'd otherwise meet up with at times ? Well I got the same look my own nursemaids gave to other kids, I never questioned it. There was no reason to question it that I could find at the time. I guess they were just protecting their children. Or something like it. I suppose it was just something that occurred and how we lived. I new better then to question it. I was just used to it really.

 ** _2_**

When I was nine my step mother Muriel presented me with a new set of clothing. Something rather form fitting and soft to the touch. She seemed to know I required a coat with tails on it for some reason. So she had made me such a coat. Which was good because of what I wore, and what I am. You see, all Jellicles have a tail. Slightly pointed ears as one could call an elf or the like. Barely decernable to most humans.

I emerged from behind the screen dressed in my new finest clothing. I looked absolutely amazing. Muriel called one of the maids, who in turn mentioned I looked the spitting image of my father, which I figured had to be the point. A few hours later my father came to see me. I could have sworn his eyes misted a little at the sight of me. While mother stood there almost crying apparently., seeing me looking rather hansom, like a smaller version of the man she called her husband, my father.

Standing there I felt grown up and well learned. Even as I felt the hotness in my cheeks again I found myself wondering about the Dawn girl and if she could have considered me rather fine in my new clothing, quite the gentle tom.

I'd thought of those three often. I'd catch sight of them from time to time. But never longer then scant seconds. I'd see them playing in the garden outside, or being ushered into large black trucks of some kind in front of the mansion. Sometimes I thought one had saw me and looked in my direction, no wave or smile, just a shadow of that disapproving look from the nursemaid, as if the anger was being properly handed down. I did not care.

So, we had the Dawn family on one side, those elusive dawn kids. I'd never get that smiling face out of my mind. While on the other side of us were the Baringtons. Nine kids in all, seven boys, two girls. Though I rarely saw them, My times of seeing them restricted to seeing them loading up into a large van or two. Or seeing them at a distance in the fields or St Andrews Square Park in the center of our lovely little town.

Then, one day shortly before my tenth birthday, while I was in the garden, walking along the edge of our large expansive yard. Dragging a stick along the crumbling brown brick. Occasionally I'd stop and overturn a stone with my bare feet It drove my nursemaids nuts when I went out without shoes and never once complaining of the cold or the heat. Sometimes I;d inspect for insects, or other stuff, woodlice, millipedes, worms. Whatever really.

It was then I came upon the door that separated our yard from that of the Baringtons own yard. The heavy gate was padlocked tight with an old rusting padlock. I doubted anyone could get it open. I stared at it for a while, weighing the lock in my leather padded silver furred hand for a long moment when I heard it, a whisper, boyish, clearly human.

"Say you" He said softly, I could hear him clearly. "Is it true what they say about your father ?" It came from the other side of the gate, I was sure of it. I heard it clearly enough. Though it took me a moment to place it. I stood, shocked for a moment, rigid with fear. Mostly with confusion actually now that I think about it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked through the hole in the edge of the thick door. A human eye was watching me, unblinking. Again came the question. " Come on, they'll be beckoning me in any second, is it true what they say about your father ?"

Once I was calm I managed to get closer to the eye, he looked friendly enough. "Who is this ? What is your name ?" I asked, trying to sound as English as I could. Though being a Jellicle it was not easy. It was part of my studies however, to speak properly so to pass as a human.

"Its me, Tim. From next door." Came the reply. I knew that Tim was the youngest human of the brood. Though older then the two other Jellicles I kept catching sight of at times. I heard his name get called when he asked me "Who are you ? I mean, what is your name ?"

I thought for a moment, then replied truthfully, "Munkustrap." I then wondered if Tim was my new friend at that moment. After all, he had a friendly sound about him. There was little harm in thinking that I assumed.

"Strange name." Tim said thoughtfully.

"It is Arabic, it means something, my parents were never one to tell me though." I replied. I never did get told what my name meant, Other then that it is an Arabic name of some form or another.

"Guess that makes sense." Tim replied with a nod

"How do you mean that exactly ?" I asked, "How does it make sense ?"

"I'm not sure, it just does somehow." Tim replied truthfully. "And there is just you ?" He asked me.

"Well yes, me, a younger brother, mother and father." I replied

"Pretty small sort of family for a place like this." Tim said. I just nodded. "Look" Tim continued, "Is it true or not ? Is your father what they say he is ? And don't even think about lying, I can tell if you lie, I can see your eyes, I'll know if you are lying right away." he said.

So I spoke the truth "I wont lie. I do not know what they say about my father, or who they even are." At the same time I spoke I was getting an odd and not all that pleasant of a feeling. It did not feel normal, if that. If it was normal for the Grayhame family, then so be it.

Perhaps the owner of the eyeball sensed my discomfort in my tone, so he hastened to add quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I said something out of turn. It is just that there is this rumor floating around and I wanted to know if it were true or not. I mean, it'd be exciting if it is true..."

"What rumor ?" I asked him. Cutting him off mid sentence. Clearly confused and curious was my tone.

"You will think it is silly."

Feeling either brave or stupid I drew closer to the gate and to the hole, "What do you mean ?" I said, "What do people say of my father ?"

He blinked then said, "Well, they say he used to be a -"

Suddenly there was a noise from behind him, and I heard a very gruff sounding male voice rather loudly say. "iTimothy!/i"

The shock of the voice sent him backwards a bit, "Oh brother." He said quickly, "I have to go, I'll see you around I hope." And with that he was gone and I was left wondering just what he meant about our small family. What were people saying about us ?

I stood there for a long moment thinking, then I remembered, I had to go back to the house. It was nearly midday. I had studies.

Then I remembered for the first time in my young life.

I hated studying.

M. G.

 **Reville**

"You are sure that we need Old Gus ? I mean, that was years ago. Why worry about it now ?" Tugger said, Munkus and he were patrolling along a fence line of the outer fields. Their father said that someone might come by, someone not welcome in their small town. Someone important. Someone that Deuteronomy did not want to have visit them.

It was morning on the fifteenth of May that spring day. It was clear and bright. Perfect for a nice long walk on patrol. The two toms, English older teenagers to local humans who did not know exactly what they truly were. Were walking on a lane lined with fences of the back yards of many houses. Munkus stopped as he brother spoke. Looking to him he said. "You heard the rumors! We all heard the rumors, father refuses to confirm or deny them. As far as I and you know, father is a decorated World War Two veteran. He retired and with his money he rebuilt this town. But now this rumor, this rumor must be false, father is a good man. I want to make sure it stays that way. Rumor or not. You with me ?"

For a long moment Tugger did not speak, when he finally did. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm with you. Lets find dad. See if he can shed any light on this when our patrol is over." He said. "He whoa, Munk where are you going ?" Tugger had to run to catch up to his brother. "We have to finish the patrol remember ?"

"I'm going to find dad. He can tell us more. The patrol can wait until later. I want to know more of this rumor and if it is true or not." Munkus moved through the thick hedges that formed the wall between the lane and their own back yard. Their home was the most unique house as it had space on either side. For the most part at least. The Dawn family, Munkus mentally smiled as he passed by the now empty home. He remembered them, that face. He remembered the face for just a moment before recalling the reason he was going to his home.

The Dawns had moved out, well, each of the kids in the family had moved out. One by one the had moved away. Each child left, leaving only their parents to own and live within the home. He saddened him briefly, when he was old enough he had thought to try and at least speak to the family. Maybe meet them. But it was too late.

He took the steps two at a time to the main door of the Mansion and entered. His fathers study door was wide open, the elder Grayhame sat at his desk. A large screen computer was on the wall. It kept track of money and other items. The older man turned to regard his two sons. One leopard printed, the other silver and black. "I was not expecting your return until dark. What brought you home so soon ?" Deuteronomy asked his sons.

Munkus spoke first. "You heard the rumors floating around about us, haven't you ?" He said. "About the man people claim hoarded his money and rebuilt a town with his ill gotten gains. Is it true ? Is it true of what these people are saying ?"

Deuteronomy regarded Munkustrap carefully, ever since his mother had left him holding the babe when Munkus was just mere days old he had turned his life around. After getting married a second time, he had another son, three, Max's mother had taken her son with him from the lying bastard that she called her husband, Deuteronomy. Max, the son he was to have, Munkustraps oldest brother, was renamed Macavity. And now the rumors once more began. Deuteronomy sighed. "You two best sit down." He said as he stood up from his desk and went to the large screen on the wall. Typing in a command he spoke as his two sons entered the study, out of habit alone Tugger closed the door behind them as they entered and then sat down.

"Its true that I wont confirm or deny the rumors. Because they are no more then just that, rumors, spread by those that want to slander my good name, our good name. Our family. Worst comes to worst we may have to go to court with those who wish us harm for harassment. But that will be as far as it goes." He said.

"What the rumor, the rumor of you being a war profiteer ? Killing your own men when you should have been saving them ? What of that part of the rumor. Is that true ?" Munkus asked.

"Munkus. Listen to me closely, That is false, nothing more then lies fed to the rumor to give it weight enough to spread like wildfire, don't you see it ? The lies right in front of you, yet you let it worry you enough to come here in the middle of one of your patrols of all things just to find out it is false ?" Deuteronomy shook his head. "No, it is false, nothing more then lies." It was actually true, the part of him killing his own men. But he lied to protect his sons.

Seeing how tormented his sons were before him he relented, Finally he nodded, "Very well I can see trying to at least sate your curious minds I will have to tell you something that cannot be told to anyone else." That held their attention. "Part of that rumor is true. I did kill those men. But they were prisoners of their own minds. Their own delusions of grandeur."

He opened up a file on the wall mounted computer screen. Showing pictures on a slide of sorts as he spoke. "During the last year or so before the end of the Vietnam War, we took part in the Year of Tet, during which we came upon a cache of gold and silver bars. Several hundred million pounds of it. My men knew what they wanted and started" An image in full color was seen. "The men in my squad were overtaken by their greed so I staged an ambush. Slew them all that same night before they could get anywhere with the gold."

"So you were a war profiteer ?" Munkus asked, he was slowly seeing of what his father was telling them. "You killed these men to take the money for yourself ?"

"No, but close. I killed those men because they were killing each other, and me, I reacted in self defense. Each one died by his own greed. Each one wanted that gold and silver for his own uses, to get out of the war, to get home, to buy a good amount of property. Some even wanted to buy up seats of parliament and other places of control as well. But I could not allow that. I will not allow that." Deuteronomy replied. The last image appeared. The men in his unit.

"Hey" Tugger said upon seeing the picture, he stood up and went to it, pointing to a face. "Isn't that Old Gus up at the theater ?"

"Yes" His father answered. "Of all the men in my unit, he and I are the last alive. Mostly because at the time of the deaths, Gus was back at headquarters. I sent him to take word back that the village where we found the gold after he left had been emptied of VC at the time. Why ?"

"You mean, he was there, but he had nothing to do with the deaths of the unit ? And he did not know of the gold or silver either ?" Munkus said.

"That's right. Gus only knew that the men were killed, I sort of lied to him as well because I wanted to protect him. You see three days after I went back to pick up the gold which I then moved to ammunition boxes for transport, I had managed to convince the local Vietnamese to help me transport it up to China, and then once I was done with my rotation I went to the place we left it in storage to transport home as part of rotating to home." Deuteronomy said. The images then closed as the desktop screen appeared he set the remote to the computer on the desktop.

"When Gus and I returned home on rotation I requested not to reenlist when he did, mostly because of what he did for me, he covered for me when I moved the gold and silver to China from Vietnam. I may be a rich man with two good sons. But I am not a war profiteer in any manner. As soon as I returned home I went to the local customs location and asked them about money found on duty. Since the government of Vietnam was in turmoil, the constable on duty asked no questions and let me threw easy without trouble." He said, leaning on the desk he continued "I took the money and put it in the Bank of London. Odds are your older brother, Max, or whatever he calls himself now, could be out to get it. And he could be the base of these rumors."

"So there is some truth to them, but not that much." Munkus said thoughtfully. "Why lie to us long ago then ? What purpose was that ? Because we were kids sure we could be lied to and not question anything, but now, now you cannot lie to us anymore. We're all adults here. So out with it."

Deuteronomy sighed, there was no getting around it. "I did it to protect you, you are all I have after Muriel died" He said, Tugger went visibly stiff. "But Max is out there somewhere with his mother, my first wife. Wherever they are now, they are planning something. But what it is I do not know, I know one thing though, my money in the Bank of London wont be safe or worth jack shit if something happens to any of us." He said, with a huff he then nodded "Alright, here's the deal, at this moment everything I told you does not go out of this room, Understand ?" Both toms nodded, "Good. Tugger, do me a favor and go get Gus, he should be at the theater around now. Its mid afternoon, should be opening up for the casting crews tonight."

Tugger nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Even with the servants in the massive Manor, it still felt empty without Muriel. Munkus made a mental note to talk to Tugger about that. There was not much he could do otherwise at least. Munkus stood, also to leave but his father stopped him.

"Not you son, there are a few errands I want you to do for me here around the house. Hopefully those lessons in cooking did some good." Deuteronomy was known for the meals he produced to those less fortunate more recently, since Tugger turned fifteen and Munkus twenty one, they had been more open to those with less then themselves.

"What ?" Munkus asked "You want me to cook ?"

"Don't worry, Ellen should be in the kitchen by now. I'll join you soon as Gus gets here with Tugger. Don't go far. At least get things started, then you can go on your own but stay close, I may have need of you." His father told him. Munkus nodded and left, heading for the kitchen to get dinner started.

 **A few moments later**

 **Grayhame Manor Kitchen**

He did not see Ellen anywhere when he entered, instead he found a few things to get the cooking started. Beef stew from a day before warmed up with pyop seasonings and some cinnamon might be perfect. He got to cooking. A few minutes after he started Ellen arrived. "Oh, hello Young Master. I see you have begun making supper ?" She said

Munkus nodded from his post at the stove stirring the mixture. "Yes, Father wants me to help hand out dinner to those less fortunate then us." He said.

"That is quite good and all, but what surprises me is that Mr Tuttlewoods teaching did any good or not these last few years." Since the death of Muriel, Tuggers mother. When Tugger was sixteen. Times hit hard for the family, their father was more focused on trying to find things out, make sure his sons were safe, and that the inheritance was to be split properly between the two. Disowning Max and his mother completely. Munkustraps mother died when he was three days old, if that. And that meant that sometimes there were setbacks. He rarely got along with Muriel, and yet, because she loved both toms as if she had birthed them both, she treated them equally all her life.

"Yeah. Mother started it all, dad figures he can keep it going every summer." He said. He stirred the pan once more then nodded, stepping away he said. "Let it simmer now, should be done by time Gus gets back with Tugg. I'm going to go think, if you need me, I'll be upstairs." With that he took his leave.

 **Grayhame Manor**

 **Old D's study**

 **At that same moment**

Deuteronomy sat in his study, for a long moment he did not say anything, carefully weighing the problem at hand in his mind. He had told his sons the truth as best he was able, but he knew that he had left out quite a bit of information as well. He went to the study door and made sure it was locked from the inside. Then went to the desk and sat down. He had a bill that needed paying, and he did not yet want to open it with his sons in the room.

It was a letter. He opened it. A letter from his son, Max. It read

" _Hello Father_

 _"How are you ? I hope you are well, Mother and I are doing quite well on this side of London. Not far from Parliament in fact, Mother is a high ranking official now in there. Our place and stature out shine your own now I think. Do not think your money is safe from me when your own town is not safe from me. I will have what is mine when the time is right. Nothing will stop me then. Nothing. Do you hear me father ? Nothing will stop me from getting what I want._

 _"If you think you can stop me, I'd like to see you try. Because there are rumors floating about, rumors about you, and Gus. You can thank Mother for that. A shame we were unable to make it to Muriels funeral three years ago father. No matter. We had other plans. Plans that all include you and what is currently yours. We want what you owe us father. But before we can get it from you. There are a few things we need to do with you first._

 _"May this find you in good health old man. Because when we find you, your health wont be so good._ "

He threw the letter into the fireplace where it burst into flame almost in a second of being dropped into the fire. He was going to have to tell his sons about it sooner or later. The letter was signed Macavity, but there was no missing his sons handwriting. No missing it at all. Today was going to be a good day, he was sure of it.

But something in his heart told him to keep watch on everything, even himself. With Gus returning, and his sons not on patrol, that left him open to attack of some form. Any form.


	2. Sequence 1 Memory 2

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 01**_

 _ **Memory 02: The Hill to the East**_

 **17 May 2011**

 ** _1_**

I feel invisible. Like I am stuck in limbo. I still cannot believe he is gone. Along with my house and everything I have ever owned. Thankfully a brick house with scant little wood was hard to burn, it could be rebuilt. But when I do not know. Around me in St Andrews Square is a mess of people wanting answers, wanting to know what happened to their leader and primary benefactor. Their faces drawn and the ladies weeping.

What possessions we managed to save my brother took to his own place across the street, he had covered his windows to keep the view from seeing the burnt out husk of our old home. Smart idea. I had helped design the room, clean it up, rebuild it, but it was him that wanted to at least never have to worry of seeing father's rumored shame.

That was two days ago, after dinner.

My brother and I were at a loss of what to do. I fled the area. But my brother remained. He would not leave. But he did not try to stop me. No, he instead tried to reason with me before I left. With father gone, my studies were for me to take his place. But I am not ready, not yet. Nor will I be.

There are other things on my mind right now. Like funerals, a lot of them. Ellen today. The soldiers tomorrow, Dad and Gus... the day after tomorrow. With little else to do but write this I do not know entirely if I can go through today. I left during the fire while the firemen were trying to put out the flames, I could not bear to hear my fathers screaming, his torment. For all I know it was my fault.

I left them then. I chose not to stay, because I was unable to bear being around the memories. So I left, and within this dinky room I manages to procure for myself I will continue my story...

 ** _2_**

A few days after I had spoke to Tim Baringtons eyeball, what he had said played on my mind. So I wondered. Since I could read at the time quite well I went to my fathers library. He was not there, so I began looking through the history books he possessed. Not finding anything I went to find one of the servants. Or even mother, Muriel.

Muriel. My mother. At least what I was told. Muriel joined our lettle family when I was a kitten, barely a day or so old. When father moved into the mansion the first time all those years ago. We had as much in common as the guy that brought the coal for the furnace. Less probably, if I thought about it, I thought simply that the man and I did share a laugh every now and again, but Muriel, I never saw her smile, much less laugh unless it was something my baby brother had done to make it so.

Mother had long black hair. She was rather pretty. She was tall and strong too. Something about her my father really liked and so married her apparently after I was born. I never was told of my real mother though. I never thought about it. Not once, but now I do. Nevertheless I sought Muriel to ask her some questions.

Though she was not me, or near my age, she never played with me. Ellen did. And for so many years of being turned away or lied to from Muriel I gave up on asking if she wanted to be with me. Neverless I found her in the front room. She was doing some needlework. Amazing stuff too at the time. Though she scowled a lot. That pretty stern smile her friends said she had, I called it scowling. I never saw her smile.

Ever.

The thing was, even though we were practially guests in each others lives, like ships traveling in the same harbor, but never making contact, We had the same man in our lives. My father, her husband. And since she was married to my father, I figured to ask her as much as I could. I knew she'd know more then I did about my father. That was what drew her to him in the first place.

Though I knew, being ten, I was either too young, or too stupid to understand, or in some cases, too short to understand, but that meant nothing. She did not see me as I saw my father. I always ytried to engage her in conversation, though each time I came away none the wiser. To annoy her perhaps. But this time I was determined. Only a few days after I spoke with Tims Eyeball, it was because I wanted to know what he had meant. After all, Tim was my friend.

So I asked her "What do people say about us ?"

She sighed theatrically and looked up from her needlework. "What do you mean squirt ?" She asked me

"Just that" I replied, "What do people say about us".

"Are you talking about gossip ?" She asked

"If you like." I replied

"And what do you care about gossip ? Aren't you a bit too..."

"I care." I replied, cutting her off before she could say I was too young, or too stupid, or too short.

"Do you ? Why ?" She asked me, clearly surprised was her tone.

"Somebody said something, that's all." I said, as truthful as I could be at the time.

She put aside her work, turning to me she asked "Who ? Who said it, and what did they say ?"

"A boy down along the fence in the back gardens." I replied. "He said our family was strange and that father was a..." I stopped.

"What ?" She pressed.

"I never found out." I said.

She smiled and once more picked up her needlework, "So that is what set you thinking is it ?" She asked.

"Well, wouldn't it you ?" I asked her.

"I already know everything I need to know." She replied. "Besides, I couldn't give two shits about what they say about us next door."

"Well, tell me then. What did father do before I was born ?" I pressed for answers.

Muriel did smile, sometimes. And when she did it was normally to exert a little power over someone, normally me. "You will find out" Was all she said.

"When ?"

"All in good time." She replied "After all, you are his _First male heir._ "

There was a long pause. "How do you mean 'first male heir' ? What is the difference between that and my little brother ?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Well, at the moment. Not much. Though you have studies, and tyytour brother does not."

That got me wondering what father was planning for our futures. "He does not ?" But on recollection I already knew that, Tugger was still a baby, barely five years old, and a mammas boy to boot.

"No Munk, he does not have leadership studies. No child has leader studies, Munkus, not in Bloomsbury, or any of London for that matter. Nobody but you. Haven't you been told why ?"

"Told what ?"

"Not to say anything ?"

"Yes, but..."

"Well didn't you ever wonder why you were not supposed to say anything ?" Maybe I had, maybe I hadn't. Maybe I knew all along without knowing it. I said nothing in reply. Muriel continued. "you will soon find out what is in store for you." She said, "We all will find out. Our lives have been preset, we just follow the path laid out before us."

"Well, then. What is in store for him ?" I asked her, him meaning my little brother Tugger.

She gazed at me somewhat tersely. "What is in store for him is the wrong question," She replied. "Who is in store is more accurate" She said, I looked at her, what the hell did she mean ? But I knew better then to ask due to the look in her eyes, and the needles she used. She knew how to whip with them when needed to. So rather then try and get further information from her. I instead put the book I had been trying to read down on the sofa side table and left the room.

I left that room knowing something that I had not known before, something that was never told to me, yet something I knew had ot be going on. Something that I had to speak to my father about later that day when my studies began, tuesdays were when Mr Tuttlewood was off. So my father himself taught me directly on those days when Mr Tuttlewood went to Madrid to see family.

I stepped into the grand hallway of the mansion my father rebuild, brick by brick, nail by nail. I stood for a long moment in front of the massive thick oak study door. For long momentts I stood there thinking over what mother told me. Told me about my being fathers first male heir, and Tugger his second. With no meaning behind it, Tugger getting no studies, but me burdened with them daily. Morning, noon and evening. With so little time to be on my own.

 _ **3**_

About a month after my birthday father took me and mother along with Tugger to breakfast in London. He drove the car. A large van he liked very much. Said he got it shortly after returning from the war and shortly before I was born. Father made sure that I was fed and happy most of the time, And each time I spotted Muriel she had a sneer that disappeared when father was looking towards her, it was like a sixth sense the woman possessed. She was not a Jellicle, I was never able to see through the glamour if she was. Whatever control she had over me, while eating breakfast with my father, any thoughts of it was set by the wayside.

Later that day after a day traveling across London getting items for fathers study, some of the items quite old. We returned home. As we did so I imaged the Dawns or the Barringtons seeing us return. Seeing us and think "Here come the Grayhame Family, home from a day out."

But then, being a child at the time, I naturally thought that.

 _ **4**_

The area around Chesterfield was crowded with people of all sorts as we arrived. The market street was filled with vendors. There was no place for father to park the van until he made it to his normal customary space. We soon as father parked our door was iopened and we were helped inside quite quickly, possible too quickly.

Even so, during that short walk from the van to the shopping establishment, a pawnshop of some sort. I looked quickly to my left and right. I saw a little of London: the body of a dog lying in a street gutter, a poor human sod vomiting against a building at the mouth of an alley, flower sellers, beggars, drunkards, stret urchins that splashed in the mud that seethed like rivers on the street.

And then we were inside.

The inside of the store was filled with shelves upon shelves of stuff. Old stuff. Stuff that was in use well before I was born. My father let us wander. Find one item we really liked, and we could buy it. I'd been there before, a strange gray haired man whom I could see the cat inside of him, oversaw the store. When he saw father the two seemed like old friends and began talking. Father went with the strange gray haired man behind the counter to the office. Mother took Tugger upstairs to look at infants items. Which left me to look over stuff that I knew father would want me to look at in the first place. Since I was too old for infant stuff, iWasn't Tug ?/i I wondered. I shook my head, It did not matter.

As I wandered through the variuous shelves I got curious and went to the counter and started sorting through the stuff recently arrived at the shop. Apparently Goldman shop was very popular with sellers of junk. But some of the items I actually was confused about.

Crystal cubes.

Of course, as a child I called them glass blocks. Father and Mr Goldman called them crystal cubes. Data carriers, apparently. I paid no heed. I found something else in the box. A book.

Not just any book, but a history book. iThe History of the Crusades, the Templar Order, and the Brotherhood/i I read to myself quietly. I was not learned enough to read the book since most of it was written in Itlian. I had yet to learn it myself. But I was able to understand a lot of it, it was written in our native langauge known as Siamese.

As I sifted through the pages of the book my eyes caught on one page. A tantalizing fragment of some form or another, ancient in its writing, yet looking brand new. My mother thtought me crazy that I found a book I wanted to read. Yet said nothing. Any thoughts of her lack of control over me was dashed to the wayside as I sifted through the pages. And focused on that tantalizing fragment that read...

 _I have been with the artefact for days, or has it been weeks ? Months ? Years ? The others come from time to time to offer distractions of food, drink and travels outside the city. Yet I cannot seem to pull myself away from these dark studies. I know in my heart that I must leave for times needed of breaks. To separate myself from this device. This Apple of Eden must be understood, and if not by me, then who ? Talak has been supportive, but even now that old edge has returned to his voice. Like an old friend. Still, my work must continue. This device is simple, its functions easy to understand. Elementary, even: dominion. Control. But its methods to exploit these things. The means to do it. It is this that makes it so facinating! It is temptation incarnate. Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. It asks only one thing, complete and total obedience. And who can truly refuse ? I remember my own moment of weakness when confronted by Whitefoot Gladesmere, my mentor, and my confidence was shaken to its core by his words. He, who had been like a father to me, was now revealed to be my greatest enemy. Just the briefist flicker of doubt was all he needed to creep into my mind and take hold. But I vanquished his phantoms—restored my self confidence—and sent him from this world. I freed myself from his control. But now I wonder, is this true ? For here I sit—desperate to understand that which I intended to destroy. I sense it is more then just a weapon, a tool to ensare men and Jellicle minds alike. Or is it ? Perhaps it is simply following in it's design: showing me what it was that I sought. Knowledge... Always hovering, just out of reach. Beckoning. Promising. Tempting..._

I closed the book as I heard voices break in on my thoughts. My father was speaking with the owner of the shop. I set the book on the counter next to the stuff my father wished to purchase. Though by the time I got to the door to listen in. Their voices had quieted, I'd never find out until later when I was older what they were talking about, if that.

 ** _5_**

At last we returned home. My father took me into his study when he saw the book, and we both read it a bit. He knew the itlian better then I, and seeing how I was having troubles reading the book because of the strange itlian writing he spoke up after a few minutes of my struggles. He could read it easily. So he said "Munkustrap. You enjoyed today did you not ?"

"I did." I replied truthfully. "I enjoyed it very much"

"What did you think of Mr Goldman ?" Father asked me.

"I thought him very well assured. A man of thinking I should say." I replied

Father smiled and nodded "Goldman is a good man indeed. A man of integrity, honor, and a bit of micheif. He sets great store by appearance, by manner and proper honor where it is due. Unlike some, who wear honor and manners like a badge when it suits them. He is a good man. A proud man of honor" He said

I merely nodded "Yes, sir" I replied softly. My eys once more drawn to the book we had purchased that sat on his desk.

Father smiled, his eyes shining, "Ah, you are thinking of the book, and what it speaks!" He said.

I couldn't lie to my father, so I replied simply and truthfully, "Yes, sir"

Father beckoned me closer to the desk and opened the book. Once again the mixed words of Itlian—which as a child I reffered to as human gibberish I could not undeerstand—it was mixed with Siamese, which I could read easily, and also English and some Chinese both of which I was in the proccess of learning daily. "So what about it son ?" He asked me.

I was transfixed again on the page in Siamese talking about that device, that Apple of Eden. Whatever it was. I wanted to find out more. So instead I asked, "What were you and Mr Goldman talking about ? When I found the book I wanted to show it to you, but you were deep in conversation with him. What was it about ?" I could not help but see glances, sidelong, and otherwise, towards me as my father and Mr Goldman spoke between each other. It had to be about me.

"Goldman saw how you were engrossed in the book, which was why he gave it to us freely, 'You need not pay for items that your son finds so facinating', he said to me, he pointed at you as well a few times, speaking of how focused on the book you were at the counter. He saw too that you struggled with some of the words. He made an offer I sould mention." Father explained. I looked up at him curious, what form of an offer I was about to ask when father answered my unasked question.

"Mr Goldman offered to teach you the humans words that you cannot understand, Itlian it is called." Father explained, "Mr Goldman offered to teach you for a small fee. I said I would think about it tonight and get back to him in the morning." I just nodded, it sounded like a plan to me. My father smiled at me, "For now I think it best we both get some sleep. Go on now. Get to bed." he said, he then stood from the desk and hoped I was gone by the time he put the book away. I wasn't, and I saw exactly where he put it.

M. G.

 **Flawless Cowboy**

Munkus relaxed on the rooftop deck of the Mansion. For a long time he stared at the clouds. Relaxing like he always did, as was his way in fact. Everything was calm and peaceful. It was one of those few times he had to himself recently. He just sat on the rooftop deck. Looking towards the darkinging skies to the east as the sun set behind him. For a moment he thought he saw something, someone, moving towards St Andrews Square. Where he called his home. It was not unusual for cars to be going to and from the town, that much he knew.

He cracked open the book he had with him, now nearly fifteen years he'd had the book. He remembered buying it from that pawnbroker guy at that shop, long since closed up and gone. He flicked to the page he had all but memorised, and read the tantalizing fragment of something else entirely. Either written in Itlian, or not, he never found any more mention of it in the book. Nor when he looked on the internet for information as well. Sadly he was not finding much, if at all. On any of the topics he sought when online. That meant local libraries could have what he sought.

But it was not history he was looking for, but information, knowledge, the apple of eden, what was it ? Why could he not find anything about it in any online search ? Going to the local library was helpful only so far. But he'd long since taken those books back, his notes scattered throughout the house. His father refused to talk, much, if at all on what the Apple of Eden even was. Sadly, Deuteronomy did not know anything about the Apple to save his own skin. Such would lead to his undoing.

Munkus read the tantalizing fragment again. Each time he tried to envision what the artefact looked like it came out differently. Nothing like he expected or thought it'd look like at all. He went through the book carefully, he found notes and drawings on weapons of some kind, arm mounted weapons. Most of it human designed hands as far as Munkus could tell. They'd fit him, if he could figure out how to make those devices.

He turned to a page that showed a tomahawk, a unique sigle was the blade shape, it was hollow, silverbright steel. With a black longwood handle. Perfect for throwing, defending oneself, and also chopping up enemies. Munkus smiled seeing the item. But why was he thinking this way ? He wondered, Why was he thinking like a killer ? What could come of it ? Did it matter ? What was the point of all these unique arm mounted weapons if not to deal death by just touching another ? It made little sense for him to think like a killer.

He was not a killer, he was the son of a war hero. Heck if Munkus could help it, he kept himself calm and good natured as best he could, he studied constantly to take his fathers place in socity. Yeah, that was why he studied, to be a gentleman like his father, the son of a war hero and good man.

At least, that was his hope. Munkus smiled as he heard voices from downstairs, Tugger had returned with Old Gus. About time. Dinner was to be served shortly!

 **Grayhame Manor**

 **Dining Room**

Dinner was served promptly at six, like the night before, and the night before that, hell dinner was served each night at six exactly. Ellen made sure of that. Munkus himself noticed how Ellen seemed slightly distracted at times recently due to the sudden arrival of soldiers from London's Police Station. Armed me ready to defend our home. The valet was not the least bit worried, since he rarely came into the home himself, but Munkus wondered what it had meant. His father had said that he had come across information that could harm them, so the soldiers were there to provide a means of security that some systems could not even dream to give.

So Munkus let the matter drop at the time. Dinner passed in silence. The book set next to him on the table. Gus was there. Periodically during dinner the older man eyed the book with measured curious glances. Finally when the plates were removed from the table, Munkus once more was going through the book. Part of his studies included reading it, mostly for the languages within it. Mr Goldman was a good teacher. The old man however passed on soon after Munkus finished his studies with the man.

The shop was then willed to the old mans brother, whom people reffered to constantly as that Davenport Crazyman. Who in turn Munkus never was able ot meet because shortly after the new owner took over the shop, his father started going to another junk dealer. Somehow though Munkus knew he'd be going back to it when the time came. That shop held answers, answers to the questions that filled his mind, those glass cubes for instance. He was unable to find them in the other shops he and his father went to. Nor were they able to find any more information about them either.

It was after Ellen left to do her kitchen duties when Gus spoke up. "I see you two have been reading that book end to end lately" He said

"Yes" Munkus replied, he had picked up a pair of chopsticks from the table center. They always had some form of chinese food from the other side of town delivered, and when it arrived they'd use the chopsticks. Mr Tuttlewood made it clear on how to use them properly. He was tapping the end of one of the red sticks against the page in the book. It was opene to a hidden blade device of some form. "I am trying to think of how I can make one of these. If at all." He said

Gus looked over, "May I ?" He asked, Munkus nodded, Gus leaned over carefully, looking at everything. Taking in all the information he could, finally he asked Munkus. "Do you by chance have a pen and some paper ? There are things we must write down if you still wish to make one of these. If you are able that is." Old Ironfoot was a good man, a Jellicle as far as Munkus and Tugger could see, like their father, very old too.

Munkus nodded and went to get the items. Within five minutes Gus had used up ten sheets of paper labeled in Siamese as numbers. Writing, diagrams, and images were expertly copied over. As Gus wrote and drew pages every few minutes Munkus found a binder and placed the new pages into it in the order that Gus was drawing and writing them. He was speaking as he worked.

"This is a rare find, why I was not told of it eariler I will never know. Now I am glad those art classes and speed drawing classes paid off. You see this item here, you need a certain kind of steel for it, I am sure most autoshops and small antique stores carry it. But you wont find it easy, its not something you can walk into a bank for either. Metal like this, that does not rust, but can easily be beaten and etched, you will have to look to loccal swordshops mostly I think

"This one here, a steel alloy, primarily sharped with a nail file or similar item to keep the edge keen and ready for use. The tips are likeiwse, sharpened with a nail file or similar. Not something I'd recommend at all time uses, but similar. For now however I think we need to figure some things out. Here, more paper lad there is still more book to translate." Gus said, he was translating the entire book for Munkus on the spot. He needed more paper. The writing was in Siamese. The drawings and diagrams also in Siamese so no humans could try to steal them and make them work. Munkus retrieved the paper and also got some more pens and pencils for Gus.

Deuteronomy smiled, this was the first time in recent years that he saw his elder son so engrossed in a project. But when Gus started talking of making those hidden blades and similar items it meant more then anything, that there was going to be trouble coming. And quickly too. So he said "Now, should you make these items in this book, son. I want your promise that you wont go out and try to cause trouble for the police department and local governments." He said

"Why would I do that father ? I'd only defend our home. I'd only hunt those that have wronged us in any manner as well. I wont do it actively and in public though either." Munkus replied, Tugger looked up from his dt coke. Clealy surprised at the crazy talk his brother was spewing out.

"Seriously Old Bean you gotta be joking!" Tugger said around a piece of chicken "You, killing in secret ? Ha! The day you manage to kill a human or Pollicle I will personally see hell freeze over." He snickerd loudly at that thought. Munkus said nothing.

Two hours later and Gus was finally done. He gave Munkus both books after making sure the binding of the new translation was strong enough. "Put both of these somewhere safe from harm of the elements, you never know what might occur." He said.

Munkus nodded, he knew just the place. His pickup truck had a gunsafe in its rearseat compartment with a digital comibnation lock/scanner. Without a word he took his leave and left out the back door to the detatched garage where the family cars were kept. He unlocked his pickup truck, a massive Ford F450 SuperDuty. And opened the compartment under the backseat of the supercrew cab. Opening the gunsafe he also had back there, but never used. He slid both books in there and made sure they fit snugly. Then he resealed the safe, locked it, then closed the compartment and lowered the backseat.

 **Grayhame Manor**

 **Three hours later**

A few hours later, after Munkus took a walk, and Tugger went back home across the street. The doorbell rang at the Grayhame Mansion, Ellen answered it, "Can I help you gentlemen ?" She asked, she saw three large, broad shouldered, strong men. Standing under the overhang to get away from the snow that began to fall rather heavy.

"Yes, is Mr Grayhame home ? It is rather urgent we see him presently." One of the men said, One of the men was dressed in a dark coat and hat to cover what dark red hair Ellen saw. His hawklike nose and narrow gaunt face made him look like a older man of sorts.

The woman stood to the side and let the three men enter. "Wont you come in ?" She said, When they had done so she spoke again as she closed the door "I shall inform the Master that you have arrived, do take a seat in the drawing room." She left the front hall then, leaving the three men alone

The man in the dark coat removed his hat, his shock of dark red hair fell around his face and down his shoulders. He spoke quietly to his two fellows in a strange langauge. "iSearch the grounds, Tasu, you take the upstairs, try not to be seen, if found mention you seek the washroom, Masui, you take the ground floor. If you find anything that mentions of why we've come here, even a map. Grab it. Once you each search a room, slicken it for firing. Go/i" The two men nodded, one went up the stairs like a shadow, the other went to the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Ah sir, if you could wait but a moment, the master is busy at the present in confernce with someone, I do not know who. But perhaps the young master could be of help to you ?" Ellen said, without a word the trenchcoated man stepped up to her and smiled, it was the last thing Ellen ever saw. She sank to the floor, dead as the hidden blade passed into her neck without a sound.

The man then shouldered his way into the study. "Good, you are home Mr Grayhame. And I see your fellow is with you as well. What happened, no molre ladies to court ?" The man, a Mr Marcus Darvine of Cardiff had taken the libery to allow himself into the Grayhame Mansion. Macavitys orange eyes took in his father. "No matter."

"What do you want Darvine ?" Dueteronomy asked. His arms crossed across his chest. He'd taken the precaution to put on his hidden blades on both his arms.

"Simple Mr Grayhame. I merely wish to ask you a rather... personal... question." Macavity replied. In his guise of Marcus Darvine his dark red hair framed a well kept face with a neatly trimmed beard. Though he could see the Jellicle behind those he faces, and they could see the ginger furred mancat before them.

"A personal question can wait until after dinner Mr Darvine. Why come now ?" Gus asked, the elder retired actor was known to play good parts, like a doctor in a staged medical drama not too long before.

"This question, Mr ..." Marcus looked to Gus

"Ironfoot." Gus replied, "Gus Ironfoot. Retired actor and vietnam veteran." He said with a small bow.

"Well, either way, the question is this. Do you know how Brazil was conqoured by the Portougese ?" Deuteronomy traded looks with Gus, then looked back at Marcus, "Five hundred years ago, The Spainards came to Brazil, guns blazing. The natives killed every last Spainard. But the Portougese, they came bearing gifts, mirrors, trinkets, things the natives could not make on their own. Of course, to get those items the natives then worked for the Portougese. And over time, the natives were soon no different then those that brought them gifts, Give them things, and they will give anything to keep them coming."

"So what does this have to do with your showing up here at my home ?" Deuteronomy asked.

Marcus smiled, "I thought you'd never ask" He stepped up to Deuteronomy and Gus, they were within reach of the large ginger tom. "It is because of one fact." Fast as a snake his arms were up, and the hidden blades sprang forth from his sleeves. Stabbing both toms in the hearts.

They both sank to the ground in a heap. "Mother sends her regards. Pity she was not here herself to give them to you directly. Now if you two gentletoms will excuse me I have a bank to rob." With that the trench coated man picked up his hat from the desk and left the study.

As his fellows returned he asked one of them who had just arrived "Is Mother settled in ?" He made sure to get a house not far away for his mother. It worked, for the nonce.

The man nodded. "Yes sir, Madam awaits you now. Says it is urgent that you are present." The man replied.

"Good." Marcus said, he then called out to the others. "Torch it when we have what we need. Move." With that, Macaivty took his leave of his fathers home. A smile on his face.

As he started to leave, another man spoke, "And if we cannot find what we see ?"

"Tear the place apart until you find it, I want that key! Now do it." With that Macaivty left the Grayhame mansion.


	3. Seqeunce 1 Memory 3

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Seqeunce 01**_

 _ **Memory 03: The Heart of the Fire**_

 **18 May 2011**

 ** _1_**

Two more funerals today, of the two soldiers who were stationed on the grounds. As far as I knew, Fathers gentleman, and my teacher, Mr Tuttlewood was present at the first funeral for the captain, whose name I never knew. But nobody from our household attended the funeral for the other soldier., as far as I know, nobody attended the service for the second soldier. A very unknown, swarthy looking man he was.

There is so much loss and sadness around my family right now. It is as if nothing else can take hold and keep our minds focused off our pain for long enough, as callous as it sounds.

 ** _2_**

Two days after my father and I had our conversation about the Book we had bought from Mr Goldman, Mr Goldman himself, in the flesh came calling at our house. He said he was there to teach me the words I was unable to understand. At first I was nervous. But he saw in me a student who could be taught just about everything of anything. All I had to do, was want to learn what he was teaching me.

Which I did. I knew words that he knew, like Siamese, He was a Jellicle, but more well learned as my father had said. Mr Goldman was a Jellicle that knew letters, langauges that I never could hope to understand. It was because of that man, that Jellicle, that made me the tom I am today. A well learned one.

He soon became a regular at our house, when his shop closed for the day, around three in the afternoon. He came to our place for the rest of the afternoon to teach me the other langauges in the book. And not just those langauges either. But langauges that were offshoots of those in the books, along with langauges only Jellicles knew. Siamese, Javanese, even Catspeak and Tailspeak as well! Mr Goldman, I never got to learn his first name, the name my father called him.

But one thing I now know. He was my uncle. Which was weird, a piece of information, vital information. Something I was never told until far far later, after Father had died, after I was rescued by a unknown stranger that lived where I soon took as my own home. It soon became aparent to me that Mr Goldman, whom at times I called Mr Goldmane, because of his wild shock of golden hair. Mr Goldman was a blond haired fellow to the humans around us. Well to do also. He did not seem the least bit phased at that note from me either. He took it in stride, as if it were a compliment. He never even tried to correct my blunder of his name either.

Father was thrilled of Mr Goldman staying each afternoon to teach me. Honestly to say I was not thrilled was a wrong thought, I personally was exicted to be learning new langauges, things Mr Tuttlewood never taught, nor tried to teach me and my brother. Of us two, I became more cultured as Mr Goldman put it.

Which I think was a good thing. A very good thing.

 _ **3**_

About two years after Mr Goldman started teaching me the words, father started taking me into his study, the book was kept there. I knew where it was kept too. But on this occasion he had the book out on the table. Father often asked me what Mr Tuttlewood was teaching me, Once I told him, he always asked me "Why ?" As if questioning what I learned, and why I learned it. Nomatter what it was that I had learned from Mr Tuttlewood. Be it religeon, politics, mathmatics, or even writing and reading.

He always asked me that, "Why ?" Then when I told him, he'd sometimes say "That is what Mr Tuttlewood said or what you personally think ?" And on very rare occasions he'd say to me "We know what a tenth centery writer things, but what does one think, in here" he'd tap me lightly on the chest as he asked it. It was as if Father was trying to get me to think outside the box.

I soon realised what my father was getting at though. Mt Tuttlewood was teaching me facts and absolutes. My father wanted me to question them carefully. Who wrote this, who did that, why did they write or do what they did ? And why should I trust that man or woman ?

Father used to say to me as I was growing up in my learning. "To see differently, we must first think differently" One might think it stupid or silly, I sure did. I thought it was crazy at the time. But with my fathyers words, the mind of a child opened quite quickly for me to realise it.

Of course two weeks later I questioned Mr Tuttlewood, and earned a solid whack across the knuckles for it as well with his cane. He even said he'd tell my father about it. And he did. Later that evening, Father took me into his study. And, after closing the door, looked towards me and smiled, tapping his nose he said to me "It is often best, Munkustrap, to keep our thoughts to our selves, to hide in plain sight."

So I did. And I found myself looking at the people around me, trying to devine what they looked like on the inside, how they viewed the world, in a Mr Tuttlewood way, or in Fathers way. Of course, Mr Goldman often talked with my father. And in many cases father tried to riegn me in. But it did not work as well as they had hoped. Once I learned to think outside the box, and question everything in my mind, and never really voice it, I was hooked.

I was different.

I was dangerous.

 _ **4**_

Writing all this now seems silly to me, but at the time I knew I was getting 'too big for my boots' as Muriel said on occasion to my father. He just laughed and let the matter drop. In some ways mother was right. At just past twelve years of age and learning and questioning everything around me. Yes I was different, getting too old for my skills or whatnot.

It did not matter to me then, does not matter to me now. All that matters is what my father taught me to do. He taught me to question everything I learned. When I turned twelve years of age, father and Mr Goldman presented me with a hunting rifle. Each fall the three of us went hunting for two weeks out in the wilderness afterwards until Mr Goldman passed away. Sometimes, when practising with it, I often wondered if those Dawn kids were watching, envious of my new skills and items.

It had been over a year since I spoke with Tims eyeball at the gate. Over the many years I loitered there in the hopes of speaking to him again. But I never did hear from him. Father was forthcoming of everything about him execept certain things of before coming to St Andrews Sqaure. Nor would he speak of my mother or the romour presented to me by the boy at the gate.

For a long time I yearned for a friend, someone who was not a parent or nursemaid, I had plenty of those, I just wanted a friend, just a friend, nothing more nothing less. I had hoped Tim would be it.

But now it is not so

They will bury him tomorrow.

 ** _5_**

The way I found out about Tims passing was the day of my fathers funeral. You see, Mr Tuttlewood came over to my place, where I am currently staying, as he speaks with whom I am living with on a daily basis, he saw me. For a moment he thought he was seeing a ghost, and yet, I was alive, for the moment at least.

Once he got hold of himself, he smiled and spoke to me. "Ah, young master Grayhame, I have news for you from St Andrews Square, it is from the Baringtons. This wish to make clear that none from the Grayhame family be present at young Timothy's funeral today." He said

For a long moment I thought over those words. The only time I really spoke to Tim was through the gate keyhole behind the house. I found his body of course, After my thoughts of time to myself. I was not expecting to find the boy, well, teenager now. Dead as a doornail, the gate barely on its hinges, broken and bent. Burnt in some areas by a powerful torch.

Finally I mustered the words from my alcohol sodded brain "Thank you, Tuttlewood." The man gave a slight bow and left. For a long moment I stood there, staring at the space where Mr Puch Tuttlewood once stood. Finally my friend and saviour called out to me to close the door and help make lunch.

About an hour later I was out on the dock, I stood at the end of the dock for a long time alone. Thinking, I heard my fathers screaming, I heard old Gus screaming as well. Finally I just could not handle it anymore. I heard them all screaming in my head. It was just too much to bear.

Tugger was at the house. I heard him at the door. Speaking to Akilleis. I went silently to the side of the house, and there, with them downwind of me, and I out of smellshot of Tugger, heard the conversation clearly. "You are sure you have not seen him ?" My brother asked.

"I am quite sure young man. It is only I and my associates that reside here. We are not a public business, a law firm nor are we a police department." Akilleis said in reply to Tugger. My brother seemed agitated. I smiled, Akkleis hated it when people came looking for others around him, he made it clear he was not a police department nor was he a law firm to aid in cases of severe nature.

"It is important, it concerns home. Everyone is worried sick about him, and it is possible something may happen." my brother replied. I could see and hear his words and his expressions of what he was going through. "I need his help."

It was another voice that broke in. "Who is it at the door Akilleis ?" Asked a gruffer sounding voice. I saw another man come out, dressed in gray robes, one of a Mentor of some form. He was my savior from a few days before.

"A resident of St Andrews Square, Mentor." Akilleis replied with a bow towards the grey robed stranger.

"Ah, St Andrews, yes, A quaint town if I say so myself. " He said. The newcomer turned to Tugger, my brother, and asked him "So young one, what can I do for you today ? Trouble I hear comes from St Andrews Sqaure, trouble still in London as well. What can we here at Davenport Manor do for those of St Andrews Square ?" He bid my brother to come in. I heard them clearly as they moved into the front room of the house.

"It concerns my brother sir. He's missing, he left us three maybe four days ago. I tried to reason with him to stay, but he chose instead to leave." Tugger seemed worried about me. I could tell. I was going to try and talk to him alone later, the question was, when I could do that without the others seeing me.

Within a minute my brother left the Manor. He'd be back, I was sure of it. I needed to hide when he came by so he wasn't getting curious then normal.

As soon as my brother left the grounds I went in to the house from the back door at the kitchen. Two Jellicles were there, Akilleis and the mysterious Mentor, who was also my Savior three nights ago. At my unasked question my savior said to me "I tried to warn him Greystar, I tried to warn him. Yet he will not listen. He is too worried for his brother. A worrisome thought for naught though I wonder greatly."

When I pressed for more information, I was not given any. I instead went upstairs to sleep and think. And plan for tomorrow.

M.G.

 **Into the Belly of the Beast**

 **Graymane Manor**

Munkus had taken a walk, moving through the trees he wandered along a path well used, it ran along the fence; Then he spotted it not far away. A signal from the fenceline. He slid the book into his sack at his side and slid that onto his back. Chrouching low he moved through the garden at the back of the house and moved to the edge of it, he stared then in shock at what he found.

The gate between yards was broken open. Burned in places. Great. Just great. He went over to it and saw a body. He recognised the sightless lifeless eyes, at least one of them. The man that laid there before him was none other then Tim, the boy whose eyeball Munkus had spoken to fifteen years before!

Munkus bent down and trailed two fingers over Tims face, closing his eyes. "Rest in peace friend." As soon as he said that he noticed footprints in the mud at his feet. With the spring thaws, it made sense, He followed the footsteps, using his lightly trained skill taught him by his father, look beyond what he normally saw. Look within, then look at things from another light.

There, footsteps, two sets of them, heading for the backdoor of his house.

He moved in that direction. He ducked into the kitcken and saw Becky dead on the floor, a butchers knife in her back. It was all Munk could do to keep his lunch. He closed her sightless unstaring eyes. He ducked out of sight and grabbed the knife from her body as another voice broke in from the hall. "Find what we need, then torch it all! Take only what we need."

Two seconds later and he heard his fathers screaming. And that of Old Gus as they burned inside the study. Munku stepped into the hall and threw the knife, it lodged between the shoulders of one of the dark clothed men. He sank without a sound. Whatever sounds he made drowned out by the screams of his father.

Diving into the study he doused the fires on both Gus and his father, but he knew he was too late, his father was almost dead, his heart was cut. Munkus could see the same wounds on Gus as well. Their dying screams of horror.

Munkus went to his father and knelt at his side. "Father!" Time seemed to slow, Munkus looked around, the flames seemed to disappear, it was as if he were in a dreamworld of some kind.

Deuteronomy struggled to focus his eyes on Munkus, "Son, Is this heaven ? Are you dead too ?"

"No father I am alive. We both are, I can get a healer, I can get Ellen!" Munkus said

Deuteronomy shook his head "No son, listen to me, it is over. I'm going to join my fathers. And your mother. But before I leave you son, I want you to do me a favor."

Munkus grit his teeth, tears started to streak down his face. Finally he said through tightly grit teeth, "Name it father. And I will see it done. I promise."

Deuteronomy grasped his sons hand tightly, "Avenge me, avenge your mother. Avenge us. Do not let what I taught you go to waste. Question everything, look at everything in another light. Never forget what I taught you." It was getting harder for him to speak. "Put asdide the studying Son. Become who you were born to be!" With that Deuteronomy breathed his last.

Tugger came blasting in, his dark leather coat was bloodstained. "Munk! Bro! What's..." He faltered seeing his father dead, burned. "Nevermind, lets get them out, you got father ? I'll take gus. To the backyard, the fire is worse at the front. I got the last two before they could get to mothers bedroom jewelery"

With those words both toms picked up their fallen comrades and half dragged half carried them out of the now thick with smoke house. They had barely gotten everyone, all the servant,s the two soldiers, everyone out of the house, only Tugger and Munkus were the last two of the household to be left alive.

No sooner had they gotten the last of the servants out of the house in one piece and alive did the second floor cave in as the fire and heat exploded. Wonderful. Munkus stared at it for a long moment. "There goes home" He said sadly.

"There is still my place. When I saw the fire and unknown men coming out the front door I came right over. Had Milly not said anything you'd be a goner trying to get them out of the house alone!" Tugger said, he too watched as their home, the house they grew up in, burned to cinders. "Look Munku, I know you shared the place with dad, but you also have that spare room at my place. Come on, we can get them ready over there to. Find some sheets we can cover the dead with and so on." With that Munkus was stiffly lead from the backyard of his old home, to his brothers place.

 **Tugger Grayhames manor**

 **A few hours later**

Later that night, after the fire was put out by the fire department. Munkus was brooding in his brothers kitchen. The expansive place was not as large as his fathers kitchen, slightly smaller if that. His brother was a serious wine drinker and collector. Munkus found a farely new, less then two days old in fact, bottle of wine and opened it.

Why was he drinking ? He wanted answers, but all he could do was drink to kill his sorrows. Tugger came in the kitchen after finally getting his two twin girls to sleep. "You still up bro ?" He said seeing Munkus, staring out the window towards the expansive park across the street from his brothers backyard.

"Yeah" Munk finally said after a few minutes. "I'm still up." He took a long drink of the wine. "What are you still doing up ? The kids are in bed, the wife is also in bed. Waiting for you most likely." Munkus mumbled.

"I'm worried about you, Bro. You were with father more then I was." Tugger said "The way you two did things together, spoke to gether. Hell that last conversation we had with him, he spoke to you more then he spoke to me, like he favored you over me. Why was that ?"

"I do not know. But I do know this. I'm not staying here tonight. I can't stay here tonight. I need to leave. And quickly. Undercover of darkness seems best. Might hide out over at Casey's until I can think things out rightly." Munkus said.

"Leave. As in, now, as in not stay in St Andrews any longer ?" Tugger said confused.

"Yes. I'm going to leave. Now in fact." Munkus drained his glass. "You have the keys to my truck. If they are missing, it means I picked it up, leave it in its garage for now. I'll get it later. If anyone asks, I'm trying to think things out." With a pat on his brothers shoulder, Munkus left the house of his brother, hopped his brothers fence, and went int othe park beyond. Never looking back.

Tugger watched his brother leave, for all he knew, forever. A single tear trailed down his face. He blinked it away, locked back door, then unlocked it, he hung his brothers key on the key ring. Then he went to bed.

 **Elsewhere**

 **Location unknown, London**

The broad stairs lead ever downwards. Macavity, Marcus Darvine the second to his men stepped down them swiftly. Entering the main part of the house shortly after wards he dropped to one knee. Bowing he dropped one hand, knuckles to the floor "You summoned me Mother ?" He asked.

"Yes I did" She replied, his mother, a beautiful asian woman stepped into view. "Stand up son. You need not bow like that to me." Macavity stood as his mother directed. "Is it done ? Is Deuteronomy dead ?"

"Yes, and the old coot had a friend with him, Gus Ironfoot." Macavity replied, "Both are dead, their home also burns. My men never found what we sought within the house though. If you wish it I can have the m search the nearby homes to the old cinders pile."

"That will not be needed just yet my son. There is something else I want you to do." She replied.

"Name it mother." Macavity replied.

"Your father had two more sons shortly after we were disowned from his family. Given our ranking within the country, we are now quite powerful, use what you require to find and slay the two men known as Munkustrap Grayhame, your younger brother, and also Tugger Grayhame, your other younger brother. Use what you require, be it your own weapons, or an assassin sent to do it. The more of the family eliminated, the greater the share of the prize at the end."

"I agree mother. I agree completely. These two must be slain, their mothers, as you said before, have died already ?" Macavity said, already planning exactly what to do about those two troublesome toms. Unbeknowst to him however, Tugger had ordered well skilled soldiers to guard his home. Not the bar thugs he'd killed already at his fathers place.

"Yes, The mother of Munkustrap died shortly after the bastard tom was born. I made sure of it, I played part of midwife, poisoned her. The mother of Tugger however, passed away some time ago of natural causes I had nothing to do with, I merely saw the report of her passing in the news papers. How news of St Andrews Square and those that reside within it got into the papers we own as a family is beyond me." His mother said.

For long moments the two stood there. Meriam admired the gentleman her son had grown into. Seeing what he truly was as well. A handsome tom of ginger fur, striped in darker grinder red and brighter orange across his body. Her son, whom she called Macavity, known to her second husband as Marcus Darvine II.

"I think now is the time to make it offical son. As a Templar, there is one thing missing." She removed something from her finger, a ring. Lifting her sons left hand she slid the ring onto his finger saying "Above all else, you are my son, and as of right now, you are the Grand Master of the Templar Order. I hand my station as Grand Master to you with this ring."

Macavity looked at the ring on his finger, it glittered gold. He smiled, his mother continued, "May the Father of Understanding guide us" She said.

"May the Father of Underastanding guide us" Macavity replied. A wicked smile graced his face, now all he needed to do was get himself an assassin to take out his targets. Then his task was going to be easier. He bowed low to his mother and left the room. He went to the barracks where his men stayed, looking through their ranks he sought first a group of skilled killers, then walked among them.

All of the killers, nine in all, were Jellicles, and only two were female. "I have a task that must be done" He said with an air of one in command of a unit of powerful soldiers. "This task will take you to the ends of london, and across its breadth, and width. Its heights and depths. Let those that falter now, step back. Those that wonder more step forwards." Two toms stepped back, the rest stepped forwards.

Macavity smiled "My targets in question are two toms. Their names are Grayhames sons, Tugger Grayhame, and Munkustrap Grayhame. The sons of the late Deuteronomy Grayhame. I want these two brought to me dead. You will be paid well." He turned after his pacing, saying "Our of nine five remain. I see that troubles arise. Very well."

Macavity then went carefully down the line of assassins in his Templar Ranks. Coming to a rust red striped queen he stopped, "Your name pretty one ?" He asked her

She saw by the ring on his finger that he was the Grand Master, and rather then retort that her name was not Pretty One she said in reply "Voalle" Her cool clear blue eyes though betrayed anger.

"Voalle, nice name." Macavity said thoughtfully. "Very well it is decided. Voalle. Gather what gear you will need. The task is yours." Macavity told her, he turned to leave as a messanger pigeon appeared, he took the note. A smile graced his face as he read it.

He spoke anew as he refoled the note. "I suggest going after the silver one first, he is named Munkustrap Grayhame. It seems he has taken solace in a human wine. And has become quite addicted to it. In this drunken state, I think it will be best for you to take him down with out too much trouble. Observe him for a few days before striking, I want this to be quick and painless you understand."

"Yes sir" Voalle replied with a nod

"Now get going, don't return until Munkustrap is dead." Macavity said, "The rest of you, dismissed until further need" The other assassins bowed and left. Voalle remained for a moment longer as Macavity turned towards her directly, he spoke in a low voice "Bungle this and I will personally see to it that you are unable to have children. Understand ?"

Voalle was visably undeterred, yet she was also a bit miffed as well. Yet she never showed any outward sign of her unsettlement from the Grand Master. "Intimately sir." She said, then, with a bow, she turned and left.

Macavity watched her leave for a time and then spoke, "Follow her, if she does wrong, finish the job. Her too." He said softly, the two Ninja in his employ nodded and disappeared. Macavity never saw them either for that matter.

 **Casey's Pub**

 **South London**

Munkus took a seat at a table, his cowl was pulled low on his head, masking his face. He did not want to be noticed or at worse, recognised by anyone he knew. So he kept himself hidden away. Unseen. For now. He had a room at the pub he had found, it was three floored, with the resturant area to the front, the lobby to the left of that. A modern day hotel, rather nice in design he mused.

The eletronic locks he knew he could not trust with his life, but for the moment, it served his need, he had all the money he could carry, plus his account at the bank to withdraw more should he need it.

But he had no idea what he was in for. Nothing prepared him for the future, his studies, as tedious as they were, were to put him in his fathers place as leader of St Andrews Square. A posting he did not want. Each day he yearned to be outside. With his rifle. Hunting prey like he was born to do.

" _put aside the student studying to be a leader. Become who you were born to be_ " His fathers words echoed in his mind as he thought them over carefully. What did his father mean by that exactly ? How could he become what he was born to be if he never learned what it was ?

Then he figured it out, slightly, iThe plate room!/i It had to be, whatever those men sought they never found, but the plate room, the room that was lead lined, Munkus recalled the weird lack of proper working internet or even phones inside that lead lined room. His father had said it was to protect the items within. Shelves loaded with plates. Worth millions. But now Munkus thought deeper into the room. His father kept something important enough inside that whatever those tearing the house apart sought and never found did not bother looking in there.

 _Tomorrow_ , he told himself. _Tomorrow I will go back to the house, I will search the plate room. Maybe then I can figure this mess out. And avenge my parents. Wait, avenge mother too ?_ He tried to figure out then what his father meant, avenge his mother, avenge the person that birthed him. Why ? What did.

Was she killed because of his fathers past ? Was it because of Muriel hating him so much and doting on Tugger, his younger brother ? Or was it something else entirely ? None of it made any sense to Munkus, none of it at all. What was his mothers name, his birth mothers name. What did she do before he was born ?

What was he ?

Munkus knew the answer to those questions were in the Plate Room of his burnt to cinders home. He made a note then to visit there in the dead of night with naught more then a torch to see where he was going before asking for yet another drink. Ah yes, drink, something he could use, get soused up. Maybe then he could survive a bit, or get so slammed he could sleep in peace. Or maybe just pass out after drinking too much to begin with.

The first shot hit his mouth and went down his throat, it burned a bit before the sensation faded. Then he gulped down the shots given to him in rapid succession. Soon he'd be so slamm drunk he'd not care what was going on. Soon he'd pass out. He hoped to pass out, he hoped for the dreamless sleep of a hangover from far too much alcohol.

He hoped he could wake up from the nightmare he found himself in.

 **At that same moment**

Outside the pub and inn that her prey had taken up shop within, Voalle took in things around her. Moving through London on foot acrosos busy streets, along with rooftops, which were all hung low to the ground as it was already. High enough in fact to not get noticed, and low enough to keep a careful eye on the roads and alleys below.

She was well within earshot of the two resturant staff that carried the drunk, sound asleep silverhaired man to his room. They closed the door, making sure the autolock kicked in, then the light died as the room plunged into darkness. She saw what the room number was. A strangely written Seven. It did not matter.

Voalle turned and left the area, she needed information. And there were informers for the Templars. She moved through the streets, coming to a pawnshop she went in "What can I do for ya ?" the keeper said

"Templar business" Voalle replied. She looked for all wonts and appearances rather normal, though underneath that daamsel look was a true deadly killer.

"Second door on the left after you get to the top of the stairs." came the reply, the door unlocked and let her into the back part of the pawn shop. Voalle went to the door as directed, knocked twice, the slide hole slid open, After verifing who stood there, she entered the room, the door closed behind her.

"Ah, Voalle, it has been a long time" the owner of the establishment said. Uriam was a large man, strongly english and he ate like a pig. Not that it really fully mattered, much if at all. Voalle never did notice that unless the person in qwuestion was her target.

"Information." Voalle replied. She dropped her glamour then. Uriam never went with his glamour, and he knew what the Jellicles were thanks to Grand Master Meriam. The mother of the current Grand Master.

"I see the new Grand Master is targeting certain people now I take it. News travels fast in London." Uriam said. "The tom you seek, the silver haired fellow, he set up shop last night around turn of eleven. Ain't seen him leave since he arrived, twice now however people came looking for him, never did find him apparently."

"I have orders to take him out. From the Grand Master himself." Voalle replied, "What can you tell me about him ?" the rust and white queen crossed her slender arms across her chest.

"Not much to tell. Guy seems a studier of sorts, came in here before going to the pub looking for some money, pawned some books of his here. Seems the kid was learning how to be a leader. From what I observed, he had no skills whatsoever in terms of fighting, seemed nervous of being recognised, things like that. Seems to have no ideas of fighting, nor does he have much if any skills in self defense. He is quite useless as a fighter if you want my personal opinion on the matter." Uriam said as he rattled off a list of information concerning the target in question.

"Thank you Uriam, you have been a great help." Voalle said, she turned to leave.

"You may want to get others information on the guy you seek. If you mark earned a deathmark from the Grand Master, there is more to this target then just what I know." Uriam said, informing Voalle of eight other informors scattered throughout London and two of which resided in in St Andrews Square directly.

"What are their names so that I can speak to them ?" Voalle asked.

"The two that reside in St Andrews Square directly have informed the Grand Master of the plans going on with Grayhame residence. In this case when you go to St Andrews Square, look for Roland, and Narik. Both reside on the north side of town, just up the road from the Grayhame mansion grounds. They know everything there is to know about that town and those that live within it. The rest reside scattered throughout London. Varnis, Adrian, and Denaris are in this area, not far from here. Varnis and Adrian own a eatery, the same eatery that just deposited your mark in his room. Denaris wanders as a messenger between the Grand Master and the four of us here in this area."

"You gave me five of the names, not including yourself, Narik, Roland, Adrian, Varnis, and Denaris. Where are the last three ?" Voalle asked

"Brailik, if you can find him, runs the Templar Breau not too far from here, enterable through the roof. Davrial works with him, Leonidas wanders from place to place, gathering information on targets when he can. Finding him wont be easy. Its best if he finds you. And if that is all, I think we are done here. Your room as normal, is on the top floor." With that Uriam dismissed Voalle and went back to his work. Voalle left the room and went to her own quarters, the next morning was going to prove quite... exilerating.


	4. Seqeunce 1 Memory 4

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 01**_

 _ **Memory 04: At the Bordelo**_

 **19-23 May 2011**

 ** _1_**

Another funeral today, this time for Old Gus, my brother oversaw all the preperations for his burial, I heard that pretty much the entire town of St Andrews Square came out for the old guys funeral service. The old guy was loved by everyone in the town. Even the traveling act came to the service I was told.

At this time I'm staying at a inn, I found myself there this morning, or was it the morning before ? I cannot rightly remember. I only remember the dying words of my father "iPut aside the student, become who you were born to be/i" What did my father mean by those words ?

I doubt very much that I will find out.

 ** _2_**

When I woke up today my mind was locked on the fact that there was one place untouched.

The plate room.

I wrote about it before. But why had it been untouched, undamaged ? It made little sense to me if any at all. I think I shall look into it, just as soon as I finish this beer. Its taste is bitter, yet it is refreshing once used to it I must admit. A unique drink humans make and drink as if their lives depend upon it.

What was I writing about ? I'll figure it out in the morning.

 _ **3**_

This evening I went back to the house, it was still hot in some places. But in others it was untouched. It was perfect for me to return, unseen and not looked for. I stole through the burnt front window of the house, dressed in black cloth I made my way to the plate room.

I was right

The plate room was untouched. Unmolsted, and best of all. Undamaged by smoke, water or the fire. The study was partly intact, I went through my fathers papers, took the slides most dear, and most informative, before dismantling the slide projector proper.

Then I used my key, the key my father gave me as head of the household. I never returned it to my father at the time. Opening the plate room door I turned on my small torch to look around, the smell of smoke wafted in around me as I searched through the room, nothing out of the norm I saw on first glance.

Then I saw it, behind the third shelf on the left side of the long narrow room. Fifth from the floor, the glint of silver, steel. I went to it, removing a device from the shelf to see it fully in the light. A arm device of some form. As I looked it over I found several areas to attach the device to something. Or something to attach to the device. I knew it went on the arm as it felt right in placing it there.

I looked the device on my arm over carefully. It was then I noticed its problem, it was broken, damaged, I had no idea how to repair it, the blade with it was kept tight to it by way of a rubber band. Wrapped in silk as well. I took the device off my arm and put it into a undamaged pack I had with me. With it I put several other items that were with the broken device. I had no idea what it was for, other then I knew in my heart that it went on the arm.

Once I had the items I had need for I climbed up to the second floor. Took careful stock of the walls and floor before moving deeper into the burned ruin of my home. Thankully my room was untouched by the flames, but the smoke had done its damage. The room stank to high heaven! Nevertheless I took a few items, first and formost a black linen cloth, normally used to cover the bed for sleeping. I used this many a time as a cloak to hide when younger. I figured it could come in handy later.

My ears perked up. I heard footsteps downstairs. I knew then I had to work fast, and quietly. Moving quickly to the dresser I took out two items. A stash of money I had put away. Almost a million in pounds sterling. It was worth it for now. I took half of it and put it into my pants pocket. The rest I put into my bag of stolen, aheh, recently aquired sounds better I think, stuff. Slinging the bag, now full of my desired items, onto my back I took up the black linen cloth and draped it like I had as a kid. A long black cloak to cover my bloack clothing I wore, and also to cover the bag on my back.

I moved out of the room, silently as I could. The sun had set completely by then and darkness was starting to come into the house far quicker then before. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before moving to the stairs and quietly and very carefully climbing down them. I moved towards where the footsteops orgininated. I caught a scent then. A scent I barely recognised.

I stopped, but as I did so it prooved to be uiseful as I pondered the scent. And where I had picked it up before when the owner of the scent tackled me from behind. I hit the floor into a roll and came back up on my feet. Ready to take on who had takled me when I saw the mix of colors the person wore. Red, lavender, bronze, and bright yellow with some magenta and pink.

There was only one person on the planet that wore that kind of outfit. "Tiri ?" I asked.

"You were expecting someone else child ?" She replied. She recognised me right away. Which was why she called me a child. "I thought I had seen someone sneak into here as the sun set." She said thoughtfully, "Should have known that the surviving sons of Dueteronomy would try to come back before the demolition is to begin. Makes sense, family heirlooms and all."

I was confused. "What is that supposed to mean ?" I asked her. She was my elder by a good two dozen or so years, but she did not look a day over twenty three. For all I knew that was true. She was indeed nearly ninety something. If that, but she acted and looked as if she was in her early twenties! Medical miracle I'd say.

"Demolition crews are set up to demolish this place and rebuild it in full on Tuggs orders., he's paying out the nose for it too to be properly rebuilt. Turned into a place wherein people can have meetings, a meuseum of sorts." Tiri told me. It made sense to me I thought.

"Makes sense" I said thoughtfully. "But that does not explain why you just tackled me." I told her.

She smirked in the near total darkness. "Let me just say, child, that you should be happy I tackled you and not shot at you." She said before turning and leaving the room by way of the same window I too had used to enter the house. She stopped , holding the sill. "Are you coming Master Grayhame ? Or are you going to wait for the demolition crews ?" There was something in her tone that made me want to follow her.

"I'll follow you." I said, going to the sill and hopping through, landing lightly next to her in the broken glass and burnt grass, she smiled and turned to lead us off towards somewhere.

As we walked she spoke. "I looked for you young master." She said, "When they buried the Elder with your father. I was hoping you were there, but I did not find you." She lead me straight to her home by all sorts of roundabouts, backstreets, and even backtracking on many locations. I later learned that she was doing so to avoid detection, or to loose unwanted followers.

"I thought it best to get out of town fast." I replied. I said nothing of what I took from the remains of my home.

"Even so, it is good of your return. You can stay at my place as long as needed." Tiri told me. I smiled, it was good to finally have someone I could trust with my life.

So I asked her as we entered her houses' west garden gate. "Who were those men that attacked my home ?"

"Templars" Came the reply.

"Who ?" I asked.

"The Templars. Let me just say that when they found money they stopped being pius men back in the day. Well before your time" She sounded to me, as if she had witnessed all of what she was talking about at some point. I knew she was a Jellicle just by seeing her face. The markings were faint, but they were there.

So I spoke my mind. Not knowing the trouble it was going to cause. "Alright look. I don't know how my father could be mixed up with these templar people. But I know for a fact he was a good man. He told me so himself."

"Did he tell you the truth of that week in Vietnam ?" Tiri asked me. Her eyes said it all. Shut up and listen. I merely nodded. "Then what he told you, and what you think you know of what he told you, are two very different things." I then noticed how she took a hankering towards my pack. "I see you picked up a few things."

I nodded, when she bade me to empty my stash on the table in the kitchen I did so, the arm device, broken, different parts and pieces were tied to it with some rubber bands and ribbon. A scroll of some form or another was with it. I had no idea what it was about.

Tiri picked up the broken arm device. "Well fuck me sideways" She murmured softly as she looked the weapon over carefully. "I think it is time you know the truth Master Grayhame. Your father was an Assassin. This is the proof. He was raising you to take over his job as a master of a town. Not a killer. But now he is dead. By his enemy, by our enemy. And they are most likely after you as well." She told me.

"So what do I do now ?" I asked. She told me to get some rest. she'd tell me more in the morning

 ** _4_**

Morning dawned bright and clear for me. I forgot what day it was, the twentieth I thought. I was soon proved right in my thinking when I found a calender denoting the date and time, along with the year. I still could not get it through my head while I slept. My father, a killer. And now I was with another killer. But I was proven wrong when I woke up. I heard voices, womens voices.

I got dressed. Putting on my clothing from the night before when I went back to my old home. Stepping out into the hall I found the source of two of the many voices. Tiri was the owner apparently of a massive bordelo of sorts. A house of, lets just come out and say it. Whores. It was that simple. Everywhere I looked there were ladies with some men for good rest and soccuor.

But not me, I asked one of the groups of ladies where Tiri was. And was pointed towards the front office down stairs. That was when things got really complicated. I relfected briefly on it at the time. I thought I recognised the lady I asked where Tiri was. But I was not sure.

I stepped into the front area of the massive house. I heard Tiri talking with another man behind a door. But I saw two other massive fellows standing just inside the room by the front door. I'd have to listen another way, I figured. I focused my hearing and went to a closet not far from her office door. Turns out the closet I hid in had another door. With an open keyhole. So I peeked through and listened in.

"I am quite sure my men saw you enter the ruins down the stream." Said the man I saw through the keyhole. He was tall. Almost as tall as myself, nearly as tall as Tiri. With wild maroon hair and deep set eyes along with a strong lower jaw. The side profile I saw my father. I stared.

"They did, what of it ?" Tiri replied. Her arms crossed, none dared try to harm the woman, most that did try wound up dead before they hit the ground. "Yes I went in there, and yes I looked around. I wanted to make sure it is structureally sound before the demo crews went in. Why ? What business is it of yours Darvine ?"

"I make it my business to know what happens in this town." Marcus replied. I learned his name later after he left when Tiri told me his name and who he was. My new target apparently.

"Then make it your business to get off my grounds before I personally throw you out with the trash." Tiri replied. She glared daggers at the man. Clearly unhappy that he was there. It was not exactly the best thing. But hey it did the job for the moment I thought since the guy actually looked scared.

Marcus raised his hands "Very well Tiri Davenportas. You win this round, I will leave with my dignity intact." He said, he then left, taking his two bodyguards with him.

As soon as Tiri made sure he was indeed gone she smiled, "Master Grayhame, have you heard it all ?" I smiled and opened the closet door. She came over to me and gave me a hug. "It is good to see that you slept well. I am sure you have more questions, but first, let us get you something to eat."

It was then I remembered the lady I spoke to. "I spoke to one of your girls in the hall outside my room. I may know her from somewhere." I said then.

"What does she look like ?" Tiri asked as I sat at table and she sat beside me, with a fast clap of her hands a waiter came up and asked what I wanted, Since I was in the mood for it I asked simply for some eggs, over medium, with some bacon and a bit of ham with a large pepsi to drink. I wanted to wake up good and proper.

I descirbed her "Brown hair, green eyes, metallic green dress. Pale skin" I said as my drink arrived.

"Ah yes" Tiri said with a nod, a coffee was brought for her. "That would be one of the Milias girls. I forget where she came to us from though. Her name is Tantomile. A good dancer and good with the men. Dangerous too, one of the Assassins apparently last I knew."

It was then I ventured some bravery and asked simply "When you said you'd take me to your house, I thought you had a husband and some children. Not a house of ladies ready to take in gentlemen for their needs."

Tiri just smiled at me and said "There are many things that you do not know Young Master Grayhame. Many things."

 _ **5**_

My breakfast by then was done. I stood. "I think I must go." I said. "I have spent too much time away, I have things I must do. Someone I need to find and avenge my parents for."

"You seek vengence for the loss of your father this I understand, but you are not a killer Munkustrap Grayhame." Tiri told me.

"Then what will you have me do ?" I asked her

"Let me at least teach you the means to surrvive. Come. This way." Tiri lead me outside to the back garden, the high walls filtered in light, and the outside of which that faced the public were smooth as silk. If not smoother.

As soon as I stepped into the walled garden I saw it. Or rather them. There were two groups of ladies, I could not tell how many were in each group, I thought around six or seven at best. There were a lot of ladies. But they were dressed similarly. I looked towards Tiri as if asking her "Seriously ?" when she spoke

"The first thing you must learn is to blend in properly. To do so just go and mingle with one or the other group." I looked somewhat confused, but then nodded and set myself to do so. Tiri said nothing of saying anything as I moved to the first group and easily mingled with them. Then I moved to the second group. Tiri asked where I was then and I revealed myself. She nodded.

"Good, so far you have learned well enough. But let us now see how well you can survive on other things." Tiri told me then to steal at least five pounds sterling from the girls. I had to pickpocket at least six of them. So I set myself mentally and did so.

It took a bit of doing but I soon figured out how to do it properly. Finally Tiri called me back to her and let the girls back into the house. "Now, you see, that is well enough, stealing from small groups standing at ease is all well and good, but lets see how you do it in motion. Walk with me." Tiri then turned and headed out of the garden to the now opened gate.

I walked with her. There were many people on the streets and alleyways that day I recalled. As per her teaching I used the groups the foolks traveled in to blend in, on one or two I snagged a few pounds sterling. The money I already had I planned to give back to the girls as tips for good work. After all they had earned it. Tiri lead me around the Bordelo in a long loop that lead right back to the garden gate and let us in through there.

Finally she turned to me "You learn well. Now I have given you the means to survive, it is up to you to finish the deed. And to do that we need to properly arm you." With that she produced the broken arm device.

I stared at first, then asked her "Hey, how did you ?" She smiled and handed the device back to me, scroll and all.

"The same way I tought you." She replied. Then she took me close "I can help you only so far Munkustrap, So know this, What I have tought you I hope will keep you out of a bottle. And should you find yourself wanting one, do your best to keep on good spirits. In the end, the truth will prevail." She then gave me instructions of where to go next in order to get my weapon repaired. So I went there.

M.G.

 **Its Quiet...**

 **Outskirts of St Andrews Square**

Munkus slipped into a group of people as they moved through the now quite crowded streets of St Andrews Sqaure. Today was the funeral of his father, he knew that was where everyone was going to be headed. So he went agains the current, so to speak, at several locations.

As he neared a shop he refelected then on what Tiri told him about his father, the Assassins, and last but not least, his mother, or rather, what little Tiri told him about his mother. The woman that birthed him was an Assassin, that much they knew. That much Munkus knew. But each time he asked, Tiri could not tell him any more then she already had. Because she herself did not know more.

So he figured to start asking around. Moving to the place he was to get his weapon repaired at he stopped not far from the place at an eating establishment. Got himself a small meal, then left. No information to be had. Finally he came across a man willing to talk. They spoke for a brief moment.

Munkus learned something new then. Mostly about the goings on in the town of St Andrews Square. His father was to be buried, and Marcus was to be in attendence. He had a strong thought that Marcus Darvine was behind it all. Little did he knew how right he was in that thought pattern.

He finally came upon the shop. He leafed through the items in his pack, two scrolls he had, as Tiri had given him another one. He had no idea what they meant, but he figured they were important in some manner or another.

He took a number to wait, checking it he saw that he had some time. He sat down and began reading into the merits of timeshares. Rather interesting thought. Timeshares in America. Odd. But useful he thought. He took a pen from his pack and wrote some notes on the site, and mailing address to get more information later. He was about to pick up a second magazine when his number was called.

Munkus stood and went to the counter, "I'd like to speak with the owner of this establishment." He said The worker looked at him, "Tiri sent me, said he could help me." The worker nodded towards the door that lead to the back.

Munkus went through after a single knock. The man there looked at him, "Tiri sent you" he asked, Munkus nodded, "Come with me." The man lead him deeper into the shop. Finally when they were out of earshot of others the man spoke "Are you insane ?! Mentioning Tiri in my shop makes me look like an important man, makes others nervous."

"I am sorry" Munkus replied.

"No matter" William replied with a wave of his hand "If Tiri sent you then it must be important." He said, looking to Munkus with a qustion of importantence. Munkus withdrew both scrolls. William took one of them and opened it, for a long moment he said nothing finally he smiled "Ah yes, a codec. This one seems rather inginus I must admit. A blade of some form for the arm... Hmmm Had I the right parts I can repair the blade in some manner."

At that Munkus revealed the reason he was there. The arm device was passed over to him, all the parts with it "Can you repair this ?" Munkus asked

William looked over the arm device with first curious gazes before finally really getting focused on repairing it. "Of course I can fix it. Take a seat. This wont take too long" With that William went over to a workbench and got to work. Using both codec scrolls as he worked.

A dozen hours later Munkus was woken by a hand on his shoulder. He opened an eye, William stood there with two items in one hand. "Is it morning already ?" Munkus asked

"No actually almost late afternoon, your fathers funeral prossesion is about to go by. And I finished them." William replied, he held the first one out, the one that went on his left arm Munkus reached out to take. "But there is one small problem" William then said

"And what is that ?" Munkus asked

"You see, when it was originally designed the blade could only work without the ring finger in place," William said

Munkus thought a moment, then shrugged and set his left hand on the table, ring finger pointed out ready for the chopping block. William snickered as he stabbed the cleaver into the table, inches to the left of Munkus hand. "What did you do that for ?" Munkus asked

"A bit of fun." William said, "Look, I modified them so you can keep your digitis intact at all times. Here, put them on" With that he handed both to Munkus. As Munkus was putting the arm devices on William continued speaking "The blade on your left also has a gunbarrel built into it. Five round cartriges can be bought anywhere from most smithies and pawnshops for cheap. Just be sure to use seven milimeter rounds. Quiet and very deadly." William said

Munkus smiled as he put the arm device back on his left arm, it felt right once again, he flexed his muscles briefly and a long slender blade snaked out. A drab silver in color the blade was unbrakeable at this point. "You do your work well William. Thank you" Munkus said as he started putting on the other arm device

"The second is similar to the first however with the addition of a hollow blade, inside it is a vial of poison, you can pick it up at any doctor for a small fee." William said

Munkus looked at him confused "Doctor ? For poison ?"

"That which cures in the right doses can also kill." William replied. He handed back the rolled up scrolls. "Can't translate much more of these, so you are all set now. Had to hold off on many projects, pretty much closed for the day as it is, I set up a training area not far from here, you can practice there if you like. Good luck out there." He said. Munkus nodded in thanks and took his leave.

First thing he saw upon arriving at the practise area was several dummies set up. What was the point ? A haycart was nearby with a tackling dummy stood next to it, a tackling dummy stood below a balcony, another stood on a blacony, two more stood side by side. And another stood not far off on its own across the way.

He checked the time of the funeral prossession, he could cause a ruckus, maybe. Nah, better plan was to observe as best possible. Gain some info, things like that. In the mean time he could train properly. In this case.

Munkus went to the haycart and dove in. There was not many in St Andrews Square, but they were indeed useful things! Once in he grabbed the dummy, stabbed it in the back, then hid it in the haycart.

One down five to go, he thought. He hopped out of the haycart and went to the wall, he was used to climbing up tall places when he was able to do so. In that repsect he wran up the wall and grabbed the first handhold he was able to reach. Then he reaached up to the next handhold, under the balcony above, pulling himself part way up he reached up and snagged the dummy and yanked it off its feet to the ground below.

Two down four to go he thought, recalling the one dummy across the way of a practise field.

He moved over to the pair of dummies side by side, looked them over briefly then shrugged and brought up both fists, the hidden blades sprang out, got both dummies in the necks, He moved on. Four dummies down, two to go.

He moved to the edge of a creek and took note of what was on his wrists. On his right was a poison dart thrower, on his left was a hidden pistol. He focused on the hidden pistol, figuring out, rather slowly, how it worked, when he finalised how it worked he aimed at the dummy across the creek carefully and fired. The slienced shot impacted perfectly on the dummy in the dead center of the forehead.

One more dummy to go. Munkus thought, he turned and climbed onto the second floor balcony and went towards the garden from there. The dummy directly below him. He flexed out the hidden blade and dropped onto the dummy. That's it.

He was set, for now. He hoped.

 **2 hours later**

It was two hours later when he left the courtyard and headed back towards the way he had come, back towards Tiri's place when he came upon a tailor. Tiri had mentioned something about blending in properly and that including dying his clothing different colors. In which case he decided that now was a good time to do it. He went to the tailor shop and entered after knocking twice. The tailor inside did not know nor recognise Munkus, which was good because the man was all shop and no bullshit Munkus liked that.

"Ah welcome, welcome amici, what can messer Perry do for you today ?" The shopkeeper, Perry, asked

"I'd like to see a list of your clothing dyes. I was recommended to stop by and take a look, and a list of your prices too I must add. I am in the proccess of gathering gear and one of the things that occurred to me is that I may need a change of clothing." Of course Munkus really just wanted to get out of black and silver, heck he could go with gray or even just brown or even some scarlet.

"Ah! Amici you speak music to my ears, come come. Let me get the list here." Perry produced a list of items, all sorts of colors were listed. Munkus went through the list, he saw all sorts of colors, Florentine Mahogany, Scarlet, Crimson. Then he saw Tuscan ember, emerald, copper and ochre. Finally he saw two more groups, wetlands and Venetian. Auburn, steel, ebony and ivory for wetlands colors, and white, azure, and teal for Venetian colors respectively.

He went futher down the list then. More Venetian, white, Azure , what looked like some stone grey, and some black, also Venetian Wine looked pretty nice. Some Roman colors too, Onyx, Some more Florentine colors, scarlet was once more listed, then also crimson again as well. Roman Olive looked pretty enough. But not something he'd use personally.

Finally he found a list that caught his liking. He read through it. Everything was listed in alphabetical order. There was Aegean Marble, Algerian Silver, Byzantium Red, Bosnian Indigo, Caspian Teal, Cappadoccian Amber, Egyptian Blue, Janissary Green, Masyaf White, Mediterranean Cobalt. Royal Violet, Syrian Ash, Topkapi Gold, and finally; Yemen Copper

Munkus read through the list and nodded when he saw a color he liked best. "These two. Byzantium Red, and Cappadoccian Amber. Can you do it within the next half hour ? The clothing I am wearing now ? I have a second set I can change to." Munkus said.

"Of course, it takes exactly twenty minutes for the dye to take full affect. And it is guranteed for the life of the cloth to never bleed out or bleach out in the sunlight!" Perry replied

"Good, give m e five minutes to change clothing. After my first set is dyed I will choose two more colors for the second set." Munkus said. "Then when both sets are dyed I will pay you total price for all four dyes used. Do we have an accord Messer Perry ?" Munkus replied

Perry nodded, he liked a good deal when he saw one. "You drive a good bargan my good fellow" He said. "Come, lets get your clothing properly recolored ey ?" With that Munkus went into a dressing room, changed clothing completely, and handed the first set to Perry to dye. He liked the colors. With the first set being dyed he went through the list again.

He chose after carefull consideration, Masyaf white, and Wetlands Ivory for the second set. He then sat down to wait it out, as he did so he counted out the price payment that Perry gave him, seeing that Munkus was such a good sport and willing to get it done for as quickly as possible for the best price possible, Perry went easy on him and charged only a flat fee of one hundred quid exactly. No more no less. Munkus felt there was a catch so he got to some small talk with Perry.

"Well lad its like this. Some of my best patrons have been drivin off by a gang of money mongers. I'd do anything to get them off my back and get my shop profitiable again, If you can get my shop back into good profits, everything I have is yours!" Perry explained his troubles then.

Munkus listened carefully. Finally asking "Where do they operate from ? I was not hindered when I came here." He said.

Perry took out a map of the area. Munkus saw the roof of his house on it. "They operate mostly from this area. I think it was a thieves guild building but I am not completely sure." Perry explained. He looked to Munkus. "Are you sure you want to do this sir ?"

"Consider it done good friend." Munkus said, "I will return for my second set of dyed clothing when I bring you the news of your recent profits." With that he donned his recently dyed clothing. Trading Perry his other set to be dyed the chosen colors of Masyaf White and Wetlands Ivory.

 **An hour later**

 **Casey's Pub and Inn**

"Are you sure he is not in ?" The pretty young lady asked the inn keeper. "I am sure I saw two of your staff take him to his room last night." She explained how Munkus looked. The inn keeper nodded

"Yes madam, he checked out this morning. Little after sunup. I say around the six o'clock hour." The innkeeper said. He noticed how the woman seemed to not really care, insisting on seeing the mans room he stayed in. "Of course madam. Here, room three zero six. Third floor. Do return the key upon leaving the room. You may leave it with a maid."

The woman took the key and went to the room, looking around she took note of what was there. What she could do for that matter at least. She looked carefully at his bed, taking note of what was used and what was untouched. It seemed her target had scant belongings with him. Crud. Finally done she left the key with a maid in the hall and left the inn.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Seqeunce 1 Memory 5

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the Journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 01**_

 _ **Memory 05: Follow the Leader part 1**_

 **29 May-3 June 2011**

 ** _1_**

So, today is a weird day. I mean, I was not able to write for about six days. The last time I was able to write anything was back on 23 May. So I will start there. This might go a bit long.

23 May 2011, the day my father was buried. Was a strange day. I was sent by a tailor, named Perry to deal with a group of thieves and miscrants that wanted his profits. So I went to deal with them personally. As a friend of the store owner, returning his store to full profits made me a richer man, I could go to Perry any time needed to get items for completely free.

But it was easier said then done. Perry was a good man though. No doubt about that. I liked him, he was like part of my new family now I figured at least that much.

Anyway, I went to the location pointed out to me and entered. Almost instantly regretting the fact I went in the place in the first place. Mostly because, it stank to high heaven inside. God alone knew what the bathrooms smelled like. Neverless, not all of two seconds after I went in I was set upon by four differnet men demanding answers of why I was there. My hood drawn up over my head. My face currently unseen.

I thought carefully on what I was going to say next. Finally I said, "I am here to return that which was stolen from its owner." Apparently the men thought I was a thief. Until I explained of what exactly I planned to return to its proper owner. The men snarled and one made to jump on me when another voice spoke up

"Really ?" The man stepped into view. He was tall and thin, built like a Jellicle, I recognised him instantly. "Then perhaps you can tell me why Perry was not able to come on his own so he sent a lacky ?"

"Davis." I growled, I recognised the thief, I had given him a good thrashing when he tried to rob my father two years before. Now I was there to return Perry's lost money. "You have the money ? Because if you do I can take it and walk out, no lives lost or injuries taken on either side."

"Really ? You think you can just walk in here, demand my rightful property, and then walk out unhindered ? Ha! Think before you speak! Kill him!" Davis said, the head of the Thieves Guild of St Andrews Square always was a hothead.

Two thieves jumped me at once. I span and ducked, my left wrist sprang out the hidden blade while the other slid out the hookblade and grabbed my first target, I threw the man into his fellows and dug out the neck of another thief, the man sank to the floor dead.

They came at me in a rush.

I did not like the smell of blood and death, but sadly, these guys wanted me dead. So therefore, ee were even. Two down, a whole bunch to go. I span to my left. Grabbed the first guy I could, and threw him into his fellows. Dodging to my right I snagged another man, broke his ankle, then snapped his neck all in one go. I span again, arm out, slitch, straight across another mans throat.

Finally Davis joined in. We traded blows for all of two hartbeats uintil I broke his left hand. In one swift move I had him on the floor at my mercy. The man had lost all his men. He was pale in my eyes. "Alright, I'll repay that tailor!" Davis growled at me. Clearly unhappy at the loss of his money. I let him go, my unasked question said it all. He pointed to a nearby chest. I left the man be, took up the chest of money, and left the thieves den.

I returned the money to Perry, who was overjoyed to see his lost money returned, he counted it carefully, and even repaid me for the dye jobs he did for me. He then said to me "When you require anything, clothing, pouches for your gear, or similar items, come to me, I'll get you fitted and geared for no cost whatsoever." With that I thanked him and left. I had a place I could visit for clothing when needed. That was most helpful to me in many respects.

 ** _2_**

I found the funeral prossession, blending instantly with a group of mourners I never recognised for the life of me. It did not matter, I used what Tiri had taught me and blended carefully as I could. But it was not enough, I felt eyes on me at every turn I made. I did not know it then, but I know it now, I was being tracked by someone.

The prossession arrived at the place to bury my father. I kept myself calm. I saw my brother, his wife was weeping. I never could remember her name. I was glad I was unrecognised by everyone present. I spotted one man I did not recognise, he was tall, ginger haired. And wore black mourning clothing. After a moment of focusing on the man I decerned his name. Marcus Darvine. My worst enemy.

What was he doing at my fathers funeral ?

There was a woman with him, dressed in red and green, with some brown and tan. I recognised her briefly, I'd seen her before, but where ? I shook my head briefly, almost unseen by any around me, the feeling of death was just nuts. Sometimes I hated it, but I knew I was going to have to get used to it.

I was thankful for the training Tiri had given me, even though so little. And also for the newly dyed clothing Perry was able to do for me. I was completely unrecognisible in my gear. I did not even have to say a word either. I let my brother do the talking when the times came for it most of the time.

Soon the funereal was over, I moved to the far end of the massive cemetary. Knowing full well that my fathers grave was going to be carefully watched. Nevertheless I waited until the place was empty and there was none as far as the eye could see. Then I moved to the gravesite, the tombstone already in place.

How long I stood there I did not know, nor did I care. "I am sorry father. I have failed you as a son, but I wont fail you now, I will avenge you and mother. But I am at a loss now of what to do next, send me where I am to go." With those words I stood up and left the cemetary. In slightly better spirits then I was at the start of the day. I found a bathroom and cleaned both my blades carefully.

As I headed back onto the streets I felt eyes on me again, I chose that time to duck into a building for a bite to eat. Once seated I was able to observe those passing by. And also those looking for me directly. In such a case of events I found myself noticing three things.

The first was that only one person was actively looking over the crowd aside from myself. St Andrews Square was an open market in many areas, not many people owned a car, unlike myself I had my trucks keys in my pack. I noticed first that she was a woman, carefully observing everyone, looking for someone. But who was she looking for ?

I knew the answer to that.

Me.

I did not know how to act in such an event, so I tried my best to ignore it. Occasional I felt her eyes on me and looked up briefly. My gaze once or twice locked with hers, she looked away. Where had I seen the woman before ? Brown and tan, with green and red... Wait! I had it, my fathers funeral, the woman I was looking at there in the market was there at my fathers funeral, standing beside that other man! She was looking for me for some reason.

When it appeared that she did not find me I chose to watch whom she spoke to, carefully taking in things she did, and people she spoke with, she spoke with a shop keeper. The man sold carpets and rugs. The second man I noticed sold only incense. And then the third man, the last of the men she spoke with sold weapons.

When the woman had left I watched the first man as he left his shop, I left my tip on the table and followed the man. Apparently the man was a letter carrier as he stopped by the other two and picked up letters from them both. I followed the man into an alleyway and there I struck, hammering out fast with my fest I caught him soundly in the back of the head. The man sank to the ally floor in a heap. I pocketed both three letters and some money. Perfect.

I moved on then, away from St Andrews Sqaure. Towards the horrors that awaited me in London. Away from my old home and the safety of a town I knew every place to hide perfectly like the back of my head. London was new to me, I was there so far only once. This time however I planned on finishing what my father started.

As I moved through the streets I felt eyes on me again. Try as I might I was unable to shake them. So I acted as if I was looking around the street, taking in everything around me, including a pair of burly men in dark suits.

I kept walking. Yep, I was being followed by some unsavery fellows. I turned into an alley and waited for the two men to enter it themselves. When they had done so I dropped from my perch I had taken and tackled both men to the ground. "Alright, two eyes is bad enough, but when its two pairs makes me slightly uneasy gentlemen." I said when I let them back up. "What do you want ?" I only wanted to talk to them, never to harm them.

"Only to warn you kid. You took down the thieves, this much has been spread across town, an unknown man took down the Thieves Den. This is good news for the Bossman. You make a good fighter. We don't doubt it was you. With skills at hiding like your own. For a second we couldn't tell what alley you had ducked into." said one of the two.

The other spoke up saying, "We saw you take down that letter carrier for the Darvina." he said to me, "The Darvina are our enemies, not as bad as the theives den or the local whorehouses. The Darvina are bad news. The ladies even more so."

"I was being tracked by one of these, Darvina members" I said, I withdrew the letters I had taken from the letter carrier "Apparently not only was Old Master Grayhame on the hit list, but both his sons as well" I said.

The two men nodded, "That's right, if you work with us we can protect you better then anyone else." The first said to me. He handed me a paper with an address on it. "When you feel up to it, look for the Assassins. Ask for Graymane." With that the two men took their leave of me.

 _ **3**_

I thought it was time to write a bit. After a day of events I just could not focus long enough to write. So I wrote until I could write no more. That was on 1 June actually. The thirteith of May was a dank day, not many were out, so I too stayed in. dark and damp, not a good plan when trying to take down my fathers killers.

So I stayed in, I found another inn, made myself to home, and then started researching at the local library carefully on old factions in the town of St Andrews Square and the city of London. What groups held sway over certain areas. Among other things.

I found out quite a bit of the Templar Order, and also the Assassin Brotherhood, and the areas of power each group tried to control. The Templars I learned, were the type that wanted nothing but order, control, and money, lots and lots of money.

The Assassins on the other hand, the more I read the more I felt I wanted to be one of them. Little did I know my mother, and my father, were both Assassins at one point or another. Hench the arm devices. I read about the weapons both groups used, lies, deceit, stealth killings, the works. It was in fact a lot of rather interesting fun reading I must admit.

I never expected I could become one of them.

I left the library a few minutes later, the books in my pack ready to be read that evening at the inn. Once more I felt eyes on me, but I managed to loose them. Briefly.

 ** _4_**

Today I finally got to write some more, it was hectic as hell I must admit, even though now I do not know how much of this I can write. I'm hiding at the moment. Going to move soon to another inn. A better more secured location I think.

I was followed here. I heard voices outside my door, the innkeeper, a stoic woman with a strong sense of honor threated to throw the person out herself if they came back looking for me. I paid her handsomely when I checked out. Right now I'm on the move until I find another inn to stay at.

 _ **5**_

OK, after most of the day searching I finally found another inn I can stay at. Once given my room I locked the door and stepped out to the balcony, looking out onto the ground below I took in everything with that extra sense I had, everything with black and white with places I could blend in in bright blue, and enemies in blood red. I found two outside.

Great, two more to take down or lose completely. Choices choices. I chose to let them come to me, let them in for a drink, then kill them with kidness. If that did not work, I could use my hidden blades too.

Darkness soon came on, and as soon as it did I informed the innkeeper of the two outside, bade her to let them come in and come to my room on the third floor. When the two had arrived I told the innkeeper that should anything be amiss, she was to not interfere and that I'd pay in full for any damages t othe room. She had no idea what I meant but ten minutes later I checked out.

Both men were dead in my room, one in the shower, I ended up having to strangle the huge guy with the showerhead chain. The other I left on the sofa in the room, Or rather, in the thing. At that point I was in no mood to play anymore. I wanted this job done, and quickly as possible. I paid for the room and a new bathroom remodel for it, along with a complete set of new funishings for the room as well, the landlord asked no questions as promised.

It was time for me to move on.

 ** _6_**

Today is june the third I think it is, can't really tell, it was a weird day. I think I am still in a daze, not completely sure.

I finally met up with an Assassin, his name is currently unknown to me at the moment, but it does not matter much if at all for the time being. I know him only as Mentor.

He saved my life. Which I find strange. Why did he save me ? I guess I will find out soon enough.

M.G.

 **Rolling Thunder**

 **In an unknown network of back alleys and under roads**

Daylight broke throuigh the sky above. Where was he ? An eye opened. Great, I fogrot, he thought, He'd fallen asleep in an alley, waiting for the time to sneak off from the inn. No time like the present. Munkus thought getting to his feet and putting on his pack and belt. He put on his arm devices. He had no idea what they were really called, he liked the short blades, one of them a hook, switchible between the two in fact. Very useful in many cases he thought. He remembered helping Perry, his new clothing, in a sense of speaking, was perfect fit, and nicely tinted to the desired shade. Everything was perfect.

Or not.

Munkus had taken all of two steps when he felt eyes on him again. Then he heard the voice, "About time I found you." The woman said. Voalle was angered sure, skilled too by the look of it. Munkus only had a few minutes worth of fight experience behind him though. Voalle took in the young man. "I see you got a change of clothing, like that will help."

She had gotten notices from her informers. One of them read. "he's been approached by the Assassino~Faulker down" Finally she had found him, "Took me some time too. Even though I had others looking for you to pinpoint your location. Where were you headed, out of St Andrews Sqaure no doubt." The woman stepped into view.

Munkus looked at her, focusing slowly on his rising anger he kept his temper as best possible. This was the woman that he had seen in brown and tan and red and green at his fathers burial two days before! "You! I know you, you were looking for me. Why ?"

"Simple, to kill you. Why else did I go through the work of searching for you so long ?" Voalle replied. She counted off on her left hand, "First I went to where two workers of an inn left you, but you had checked out before I got there, for the moment I lost you, but I had others looking for you. Then I tracked you as far as another inn, but the inkeeper there insisted you were not to be disturbed on the grounds that she'd personally throw me to the streets. My men found you at the third inn last night, I found them, thanks to you, dead in your room. Obviously you have some measure of skill. A measure of which I want to test." Voalle's smile faded. "Sadly, given the look of you, all bark and no bite. I think I can easily take you down."

"Don't press your luck, bitch." Munkus retorted.

"Oh, I feel like pressing it quite a bit after you are dead" Voalle replied. She withdrew a siletto from her belt. As she did so Munkus flicked his fingers, the hidden blade slid into view, with it, the hookblade on his left hand.

"Still want to press your luck ?" Munkus asked.

Voalle growled and attacked. She ran forwards at Munkus, Munkus brought up a hand, the blade was withdraw, two fingers were out and pointed. He jabbed her dead in the eyes as she ran at him. She shireked in his face and he ducked her wild swing, tackling her into a wall. He growled under his breath. "You should have left me alone when you found your men dead in my room this morning. Now you'll be the same way!"

He made to strike, but she kneed him solid in the groin and sent him sailing backwards with a hard kick. Munkus flicked up some sand and caused a smokey area to form from the dust he kicked up. He span on his feet, kicking out hard, the same instant he took a hit, which sent him flying as well as the killer after his hide.

Munkus crashed into a stack of pallets, wood exploded all around him as he landed on the stacked pallets. When the sawdust settled he spotted his foe bearing down on him and at the last second he stuck his foot into a pallet and whiped it up, the broken pallet smacked hard into his attacker. Voalle went flying. The siletto she used went flying aside

She scampered to pick it up

Munkus grabbed up his pack, slung it across his shoulders and took off then, with Voalle not far behind him, he went deeper into the alley, ran up a wall and jumped across to the other side, moving upwards. Voalle followed two steps behind. Munkus stamped down hard on her fingers as she climbed after him and even kicked at her. He jumped back to the alley floor and grabbed up a metal rod no longer then a standard american baseball bat.

He swung madly. Voalle ducked easily and got into his reach and kicked at him again, Munkus went flying, as a last resort he swung his fist hard as he could, but Voalle was not there, she had moved. Time seemed to slow as Munkus fought the unknown assassin. The place he was swinging at was an empty robe.

He swung to his left as quickly as he was able with his fist leading, and again, Voalle was moving, again an empty robe was where he swung, He swung fast again to his right, once more she was moving, back to her first position in the fight. She kicked him again from behind. He landed back where he'd started the fight initally. He shook his head, blinking as he watched Voalle get closer to him. Her blade ready to strike.

He tried to focus as a grey robed man dropped from the sky and kicked hard at Voalle. With a shout the Templar assassin turned on the grey robed invader. Only to have her hand caught and her arm twisted, then shortly was swiftly disarmed. The blade was thrown aside, lodging hilt deep in the nearby wall.

Voalle screamed and withdrew another siletto and dove for the intruder. The grey robed man dodged the first two strikes then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before he kicked her in the side as she hit the ground, sending her flying into a stack of nearby pallets. Voalle spat up some blood before getting to her feet, picking up her dropped weapon she turned towards the new fighter "You dare to impose yourself on my kill ?" She asked

"Of course." Replied a cultured tone "I dare indeed to save one from one I once considered my own daughter." With that the newcomer flicked up a wrist and fired off a dart. Voalle hit the ground a moment later, out like a light. The gray robed stranger went over to the woman, rolled her onto her back, and then picked her pockets carefully. Taking her weapons. All of them, even the hidden blade the woman wore.

He'd let her live, in shame. She now could not go back to Marcus Darvine and his Templars, but she could rejoin the Assassin's as a new recruit at some point in the future. Munkus however was confused by the gray robed cats actions. "You're letting her live ?" He asked, as he got back to his feet. He rubbed his head and grabbed up his dropped pack once more.

"Yes, I am letting her live. In her shame however. After she left our order for greater glory and better coin, she joined our orders enemy. I defeated her yes, but I still consder her one of our order, though, misguided. By taking her weapons and primary gear, she wont have any means to fend for herself." The dark robed man said, "I've been watching her for some time now, she was sent to track and kill you and members of your family most likely. Be happy I got where when I did. Here, take these in your pack" The gray robed stranger held out Voalles weapons to Munkus, who did as told. Having no idea whatsoever else to do but to follow the man who had saved his life

"What will happen to her now ?" Munkus asked

"She cannot go back empty handed to her old employers, so aside from killing herself her only choice really is to come back to her old brothers and sisters. Put her skills to proper good use." The robed man replied.

"Her employers, who were her employers ?" Munkus asked then

"Let me just say that it is too much information to take in a single sitting." He replied. He took Munkus by the shoulder "Come, lets get you to a proper place to stay for the time being." With that he lead the way by rooftop through London until he got to a certain point then walked on the ground the rest of the way.

 **Davenport Manor**

 **Outskirts a few minutes later**

As they walked Munkus began to wonder who this man was, and why he had saved him. "Pardon me for asking, but, why did you save me ? I mean, what good will saving me have for you in the long run anyway ?"

"For the moment I will tell you this" The robed man replied. He stopped and turned to Munkus, a hand up, two fingers extended, "First and formost it is not who you are, or where you are from, nor is it about who you are to me. I saved you because of who you were born to be. Not what people expect of you." He lowered his hand "No, that said, I do believe we have a bit of work to do. Come, let us get inside."

It was then that Munkus noticed the place they had come to. Completely in the dead center of london overlooking the Thames River to the west was naught more but a massive, massive, house. Munkus stared for a long moment, "Is that ?"

"It will be where you will be living for the next few weeks while I explain things to you. And possibly craft you as your mother wanted." With those words the gate opened without a sound as the two men neared it. Once they were inside the gated high walled property Munkus saw that the space was used, everywhere he looked there was places, for training, he thought. It had to be, there were target practise fields, a fight arena, weapons racks were everywhere. "Welcome to your new home, Munkustrap Grayhame."

"My new home ?" Munkus asked, confused, as the robed stranger, now Munkus thought of as the owner of the household he was just allowed to join. Lead him inside the great front doors of the massive house.

 **Davenport Manor**

 **Meeting Chamber**

Once inside he saw it was a masive villa of some form. Two halls went to his left and right. While stairs went up, and down, directly before him. "It is indeed your new home. Come, I want to inform the others of your joining us as a recruit" The robed man turned and lead the way down one of the halls, to the left of the front doors. Munkus followed.

The two soon entered a room, various couches and chairs were spread around it, a long oval table was in the center with dozens of chairs on either side with one large one at the head of the table. The robed man pointed towards the foot of the table, "Stand there." He said. He turned to another who was within the room, "Call the others. As many that can join us" He wanted at least ten people to approve of the new recruit to make it offical. The servant nodded and left the room with the order. Within moments people Munkus never knew in his life entered the room and took their places at the table and sat down.

Munkus felt weird as eyes were trained on him. Even the robed stranger that saved his life was seated, he was the only one without a seat. Munkus faked not being nervous and tried to think of something nicer for the occasion, but all he could think of was those eyes, and the person that just tried to kill him not minutes before.

Finally after a good few minutes of quiet the robed stranger stood and spoke "My brothers and sisters. My Assassins. My friends." He began, "I bring us a new recruit, Saved from the deadly skills of one of our former sisters. I took from her her weapons and hidden blades. These I now place before you on the table here to decide of what to do with them, we will decide also what to do with this young man, her target."

With those words he motioned to Munkus to lay the taken gear from his would be killer. He did so without question, setting everything the robed stranger had taken from the former assassin and laying it on the table for all to see. When he was done he put his pack back on, and his hands went behind his back. He was still nervous, but now quite confused, and wondering of what was to become of not just himdelf, but the gear he'd just placed onto the table in front of him.

He did not have to wait long

One of those seated at table spoke, his name was Akilla "When I speak I speak for myself. I recognise the gear placed upon the table surface Mentor, it is the gear of our lost sister, Voalle. Why has this young man brought it to us ? Surely he did not slay her and take her gear, bringing it here to us to display. I can see clearly he lacks the skills to defend even himself." Munkus was about to speak up when the robed stranger spoke

"I have seen this mans skill. He has a knack for improvising on the fly in a fight. I stepped in when his lif was about to be ended. Voalle may have left us for the Templars, but I made it so she has one choice, to return to us. Her task was to eliminate this man and his family, our most celebrated members. When this mans life was about to be ended, I saved him." The stranger at the head of the table then removed his hood, long gray hair framed an angular face. Dark steel gray eyes stared out at the world. Munkus saw clearly what the man was, A Jellicle. The stranger left his place at the head of the table and walked around one side of it. Speaking as he did so until he came to the side of Munkus. Saying, "I support this ones initation into our order. Are there any objections ?"

"If there were any we'd speak our minds" Said Akilla, looking to each of his fellow Assassins in turn before turning to Munkustrap, asking the young man simply "Do you have what it takes to take a life ?"

Munkus thought long and hard to answer that question, finally he said, remembering taking the life of one of the men that killed his father and his fathers friend Gus. "Yes, if I must I can indeed take a life." He then remebered the theives den, how he ended it, aside from the last man, Davis.

"Then there are no objections to allowing this man into our order, Mentor." Said Akilla, Munkus' answer to him was enough for him. "Seeing that you took some time to carefully craft your answer, I see now that you did indeed take a life. Several in fact. For I scent blood on your hands. You killed more then you wish to admit. Why do this ?"

"I thought back to the first life I ever took. One of the men that ruined my family." Munkus said, "Then after wards, yesterday, I helped a friend get his lost money back."

Akilla smiled, "I see you also visited the tailor, Perry is a good man, We tried to help him before, but we never found the theives, tell us Grayhame, how did you succeed, when the rest of us could not ?"

Munkus thought for a moment, then said "I do not know. I simply followed the money. At first. I followed the directions Perry gave me. I then used my senses that my father taught me as a child how to use. Once I used them, I was better off. Managed to trail the theives until I arrived at my destination. Spoke briefly with the theives leader, I even tried to get a reasonable reply and the money, but I was set upon, so I took their lives in self defense, Davis was the only one left, I took the money and returned it to Perry."

"Then why hesitate when you answered me ?" Akilla asked calmly, He was not trying to anger Munkus, but to help him learn.

"I wanted to be sure I knew exactly what I was saying, that I could be truthful in my statement as I said it" Munkus replied, trying to stay calm and keep himself controlled.

Akilla smiled, He turned to his Mentor, "Mentor, you heard it as well as all of us, This man is indeed skilled, we shall teach him as you have taught us." He said.

"Then it is settled. Taku, you shall take first training sessions with Grayhame. I will take noontime, Everyone else, dismissed, Taku, I want you to show our new recruit the grounds, answer any questions he may have as needed." With that the gray robed stranger, the Mentor, took his own leave. Walking with Akilla for a long while. Leaving munkus with a dark haired young man like himself. Taku.

Taku stepped over to Munkus, seeing Munkus for what he really was. Munkus the same saw Taku for what he was, a solid silver panther Jellicle. "The Mentor supported your joining us, For once I am glad another joined us, One newer than I. Normally the newest member shows the new guy the place. That turns to me in this case. Not exactly new here mind you. But the last few that were told to inform and show others around did not do their jobs well enough, apparently one or two of the more recent members informed the Mentor that I knew enough of this place to be the architect of it. Might as well be" He said. Taku then smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Taku by the way,"

"Munkustrap, but you can call me Munkus." Munkus replied, shaking the mans hand. "Nice to meet you Taku." The two started walking then back to the table though.

"Well, since the job of showing you around the grounds, I think we'll start with your room first, so lets head upstairs. Take up the gear here." Taku picked up first one hidden blade, handling it carefully he disconnected the device from the vambrace. "I see you have yourself a pair. That is fine. We are to dismantle these when they are taken from our enemies or old members that had gone astray." he explained as he took the weapons apart. He set the pieces next to the vambraces. When he was done he turned to Munkus, "So, lets get started on the show and tell. Come with me." With that, Munkus was then inductected formally into the Assassins Brotherhood.


	6. Seqeunce 1 Memory 6

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the Journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 01**_

 _ **Memory 06: The Assassin Cat**_

 **5 June 2011**

 ** _1_**

So much has happened in the last day or so. Too much to write up in one sitting, so I will try to make it brief as I am able.

I was set upon by an unknown attacker, and subsequently rescued by a robed stranger. A rather interesting concept I must admit. Though at times I found myself asking constantly, why did the robed stranger, now my teacher, rescue me ?

The assassin that tried to kill me was left for dead by my Mentor. He then brought me with him to his place of residence. A large mansion on the river Thames. I also met a new friend as well, It seems that I was accepted before I knew what was happening. They tested me briefly, one of those seated at the table, Akilla, asked me several questions, I answered them as truthfully as I was able. It was through the Mentor sponsoring my jonining this group, this Brotherehood. And Akilla affirming that sponsering of joining.

I am now a member of this merry band of misfits, I call them that becacuse I know nothing else to call them aside from my family. They are my family, I think that is clear to me now. My family was destroyed in the past, the Assassins are my sisters and my brothers now. The Mentor is like a father figure to us all

Yes, they are my family now.

Though I stop and think at times, one of my sisters, Voalle, tried to kill me on orders from someone else, to completely eraidacate my family from the world and from history.

I have learned much over the last few days. I met another Assassin, one given to me, or rather I given into his care by our Mentor. He showed me around the massive mansion. I took it all in like a sponge. Taku is his name, I know he is a Jellicle, I saw his features, I do not doubt that he saw my own jellicle features.

Taku took me first to where would be my new bedroom, a place wherein I could store my stuff without worry. The shower, then he also showed me where the kitchen was, and also where to sit at the table when it was time to eat. Which normally, considering my rank, a new recruit to the fold, meant that I was only able to eat after everyone else had. Or until new members joined us.

Taku then explained to me how the Order worked among the populace of London, and across the world as a whole. He also explained to me their Creed, which honestly, did not make much sense, but as I write this, I think it is starting to make a bit of sense to me. What does not make sense to me is how it is worded. 'iNothing is true, everything is permitted/i' Honestly I did not know what to make of it when Taku explained it to me. Seeing my confusion, and my thinking, Taku said it was hard to understand at first, but until one could understand it, they could think on it carefully.

That was when I remembered what my father said to me. ' _To see differently, we must first think differently._ ' So in order to see what the Creed means, I have to see it differently. So I got to thinking. I asked then to Taku as we walked, him and I, about how the Order came to be, and when it was first established. He told me.

"Long ago. Generations ago, during the first crusades long ago. The Assassins were bread apart from other places, a city in the cliffs known as Masyaf, The birthplace of the Assassin Order. Their enemies are the people that want complete control over everything around them. Even human minds. Each crusade was part of that same effect." Taku told me

"What exactly does it take to make an Assassin what he or she is ?" I asked, "I mean, I am not hardly Assassin matrial as it is. I barely defended myself in the Theives Den" I had explained to Taku the events of that morning, my fight at the Theives Den, along with my first kill at my home when it was afire three nights before.

"You are learning then, first hand, what it takes to be an assassin. When you got your weapons repaired by the blacksmith. No doubt Tiri helped you there. That was just one step of your path you now walk." Taku said to me, he smiled, "Later today we will have some tests done. Among these tests is how to spot your enemy in a crowd, and how to tag your enemy in the crowd without being seen by your enemy." He told me.

"That should be easy enough." I said thoughtfully, "Tiri taught me on how to blend in, took me for a walk too, having me blend in with groups as we moved around her building. Then this morning Mr Darvine showed up, but apparently he respects Tiri as he left at her request. Or was it more of a threat how she worded it ?" I explained how Tiri reacted to Marcus Darvine showing up.

"Tiri has a mutual hate for Darvine, as we all do. He is as ruthless as they come, it does not surprise me that he is a Templar. What would surprise me is him being their Grand Master." Taku said thoughtfully as we walked along.

"Grand Master ?" I asked. Clearly confused. All this and now ranks within the order. Really ? It made no sense to me whatsoever.

"Yes" Taku explained, "In our order there are fifteen ranks, You are an Initiate, your next rank will be Recruit. And after that, Apprentice, then Novice, Footpad, Desciple, Mercenary, Warrior, Vertan, and then finally Assassin, then there are five more ranks after Assassin,those being, Assassin First Rank, Second Rank, Third Rank, and Fourth Rank, Fifth Rank is in fact Mentor and Master. Pretty much reaching tenth rank, Assassin, makes any of us a Mentor to another Recruit such as yourself. I am an Assassin, third rank." Taku explained to me

"That makes sense, so I am at the bottom of the tree then. Have to work my way up. Typical." I said, somewhat in a silly tone however. Taku knew what I meant, thankfully so.

"Exactly, you will learn from experience, and by doing so, your rank will increase. You will have contract missions to undergo, and also oversee. And as time progresses, you will be able to gain ranks, learn new skills, and also new abilities." Taku explained. We walked on, Taku opened a door and lead the way outside to the training yard that overlooked the Thames.

As we walked I asked simply "Why the Thames ? What good does it do for the Order ?"

"It is a critical logicistics port of entry into our zones." Taku explained. He took me over to a map on a wall, the digital surface had symbols all over it. "This map is a map of London, you see the red lines here" He pointed to several locations. I nodded. "These red lines indicate Templar held areas. Areas in green are our own areas. Here, here, and here." He pointed out three green marked areas.

"What we want to do is take this area. You already took down the Theives den, they were influenced by the Templars. So that means we can do this." He tapped a button, then pressed on the Theives Den building symbol. The area, formerly red, became green. A very thin band amidst a sea of red. "As you can see, our area of influence has expanded, barely at that. But it gives us more breathing room, for the moment at least."

I studied the map. I saw where my house was, with the fire, it was listed as a Templar Zone, nowhere near the border. "Oh look, my house, That is a Templar Held area I see. Where is the den for this zone ?" I asked, pointing at the map, zooming it slightly, Taku found the den, two blocks from my house.

"To make this green, we'll have to eliminate two Templar Dens, here, and here. Then this one here" Taku pointed at two different dens, forming a line between locations. Then he pointed at the one that I targeted directly. "Otherwise, if we target this one, and this one here" He pointed at my initial target, plus one more. "Our men would be isolated in this area, surrounded on all sides by Templars."

That was when my head got to thinking, serious thinking. Logicstically speaking it could be done, right ? So I thought aloud. "Five enemy dens. If we took each one, and all five at the same time exactly, time our watches, everything, We can increase our influence tenfold in this area, and also retake my old home." I said thoughtfully.

Taku thought carefully before replying, "It is a possiblity, but let us first stock up our new zone in terms of weapons and men." He said, "You are, after all, a new Recruit. Going so soon at this could ease your rank to Initiate, sure, but We will take this slow and steady for the moment. I do however, like how you are thinking. You are thinking more like a tactical mastermind then you realise it." Taku explained to me. He outlined a couple things, and also sent word to send weapons, supplies, and men to the new den I had freed up.

"It is not offically my say" Taku said after a time, he had gone away, leaving me to study the map of London while he filled out some Assassini contracts. "In moving you up a rank, but you did clear out a Templar Influenced area for us. So naturally I think you should be an Initiate. Until otherwise stated by others within the Brotherhood, I will retain that rank on you for now." Taku told me.

So I had gained a new rank, barely there a day, fuck barely had breakfast, and I was already two ranks in. But no less experienced. I then parted company with Taku and went back to my room to think. He said he had things to take care of anyway, and would meet me later.

 _ **2**_

Dinner came and went, I learned more about the Assassins, their struggle, and what we are to do as a group, as a family. None of my elders in learning and experience treat me as if I am a freshman in the school. As if I were the odd man out. They treat me as if I am their little brother. Which in a sense I am. But I do not know. It is a possiblity that I may grow over time again, but we shall see.

After dinner I spoke some more with Taku. He told me that he spoke of my idea, attacking four Templar Dens all at the same time, on the same second, striking each, and marking the zone carefully. Then supplying it with troops, supples, and weapons. Thus increasing our influence in St Andrews Square.

My other concern, as he had noted, was what was to become of my old home, my old belongings. Most of which were burnt to cinders. But there was still the plate room, among other things. Only certain areas of the house were burned, everything else was quite intact.

He told me that everything concerning my house was taken care of, the Assassins had bought the space the house occupied, thus ensuring its later survival. All that needed to be done was demolition and reconstruction of the house as a whole. Of course that in itself was going to take some doing I knew and felt as much.

He told me also to relax. Once more I was in his company, this time well into the evening. He told me of past battles, contracts he had worked. Even so far as information of his targets. Some of his more favored contracts as well as some of the least favored. Some of the easier contracts, and the harder ones as well.

He also then got more serious when I asked him about the Mentor, how he became a Mentor, what was it that drove him. What kept him going. "That is a long tale in and of itself." Taku said thoughtfully, "I will start with the beginning, but I will keep it brief." He said.

"Forty three years ago, when the Mentor was just becoming an adult here in London, a tragedy took his family, his mother and sisters all slain, all that was left was him, his father, and his younger brother who was on vacation at the time." Taku said, he seemed to paint a tapstry as he spoke of the events occuring as I listened.

"The Mentor went on a path of vengence, taking the lives of those that had taken his family from him. He married again, a nice lady, but not long ago at that note. You see, he was focused on the Creed, what it held, what his mother did for a living, that was just a front, she too was an Assassin, and she was training her entire family to kill should they need to. So the Mentor learned to deal death without being seen, as one of the crowd, killing without a word. Swiftly, silently, deadly."

"For forty years the Mentor killed, he lost track of how many he had slain, I know only that he himself trained me. And sent me on many of my missions." Taku explained, "I was a teenager then, young and brash. Well before your time. The Mentor also had a falling out with some members of his extended family, they had no idea what it was that he did, and those that did wanted no part in it. He had a sister in law. And his only surviving sister in law I must add. Who faked being dead long enough to fool the prison wardens at the time. The made to bury her, but she escaped. Playing dead, it worked that well. Oddly so." Taku smiled then.

"I remember her, a brilliant woman, kind, gentle, yet dadly and swift as the night." He said. "She married a man named Ron Grayhame, your father." Taku told me. "You are the Mentors nephew. For all I know, he is shaping you into an Assassin to take his place as Mentor and Master, he agreed with me on your rank. You are an Initiate now. No longer a simple Recruit. Your skills will need refining, much refining."

"So I am related to the Mentor here, what is his name ?" I asked after thinking carefully. If the Mentor saved me to train me, to make me into the next Mentor, I knew I'd be in for a lot of pain and experience, mostly pain.

"We all know him as our Mentor, But to many, like Tiri, and some others, he is known as Mentor Graymane, Grayhame. The Assassin Cat in many respects. After all, he is a Jellicle like you and I" Taku explained. He stood up, by then it was nearing midnight. "Come, let us get to bed. Training begins at dawn for you, maybe a mission or two as well. But we shall see." With that we parted company for the night.

I went to my room and closed the door. I tried to sleep but sleep eluded me constantly. It was as if it was keeping just out of reach until I wrote down what occurred today. When I had finished, I slept. Like a rock.

 ** _3_**

Taku woke me up this morning. Apparently I am still in his care. He wanted to show me something, as soon as I was dressed I went and joined him, we had a somewhat hasty breakfast before he said he wanted to see how I could do in the world. After all, Tiri had taught me how to blend in, and I learned, mostly, on how to kill on my own terms at the Theives Den yesterday when I helped Perry.

I asked no questions as we boarded a London double decker bus headed for southtown, away from the Assassin Headquarters at the Davenport Mansion on the Thames. For a long time nothing was said between us until we got to our destination, out in front of Big Ben.

It felt weird. Very weird, off in a manner of speaking. Slightly wrong actually now that I write this. Everything felt wrong. Wasn't this area listed as one of the Templar Zones ? I voiced that aloud, though quietly, in Javanese, our native Jellicle langauge. Taku nodded.

"When I said I wanted to see how you fare in battle, I meant it. Your thought of taking down dens in a group on a timed attack is the right way to do it. The Mentor has waited this long, he gave the green light. You have all your gear. Now focus your senses carefully, look beyond what you see." Taku instructed me to use my feline senses.

So I did. For a few seconds I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, everything was in ultraviolet spectrum levels of light. Possible foes were in red, I knew this, allies, people I could blend in with were in bright blue, benches I could sit on, also in bright blue. Taku and my allies were in white, and my target was directly in front of me, in gold. I blinked, nudging Taku I nodded in the direction of the Templar I'd spotted.

Taku nodded. Checking his watch he said "When I say, I want you to launch a posion dart at him. Are you locked onto him ?" As he spoke I set up my hidden blade for poison dart shooting from long range. There was nobody around, as yet at least. So I had only one chance to do this right.

I nodded, I was ready. The hidden blade I had given to Taku the night before when he had asked. And now it had a small digital readout on it. Saying it was locked on the target I focused on, the Templar Den Overseer. Taku checked his watch again, Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he said tersly "Now!" I fired the shot. The poison dart struck home. Perfect shot, dead on perfect! Taku pointed up at Big Ben, or rather next to it "See that tower ? Get up there and set the signal fire, go I'll handle those left down here. Move it!" Taku took off into the growing crowd for the doors to the den not far away.

I looked to where Taku pointed me, there, that tower, I made for it as quickly as I could, scampering up the outside of the building was easier then I thought, it took a trained eye to find places to grab hold of. Soon I was at the top. And when I got to where I needed to be, I found myself wondering, how the fuck was I to get down again without dying on the job ?

Then I saw it. There, a hay wagon, apparently convientily placed there in the case that I might just jump off. Then I recalled what Taku called it, a Leap of Faith. Well, I thought, Here goes nothing. I lit the signal fire, and then jumped from the tower. Flipping over onto my back as I did so as I headed for the hay, As I felt I thought briefly, did I make it ? Then I felt the chusioning of the hay at my back, I had made it.

I laid in the hay for a long moment, four men had shown up I thought for a long moment that I recognised one of them. Ah shit, I thought. I'm dead. But they never looked in my direction. Which confused me slightly. Nevertheless I thought no more on it. After they had left I hopped out of the hay stack and went to meet up with Taku.

We met back up, and that was when he was nodding, With the Mentor calling to me he greeted me with a new rank. Apprentice. Barely a member of the creed for even so much as a week, and now I am an Apprentice, first a Recruit, then a Initiate, and now an Apprentice Assassin.

It made me feel good. At least until Taku said I'd have to take more Leaps of Faith as I did my missions. Most of the time a Leap of Faith, he told me. Allowed me to get away quickly without a sound. It also enabled me to find out more of where I was at. Doing what is called, Focusing the Map. Whatever that meant. With what I had done at least. Until he gave me the update to my hidden blade at least. The update it had was to lock onto targets so I could either shoot or stab them, the next update included a map that only I could see.

Taku explaine to me that the more "Map Focus Points" I found after which I did a Leap of Faith, the more of the map I could see on my weapons and gear. But only I could see the map when I wore my weapons. And only then.

Now, everything was starting to make some form of sense.

I knew however that soon I was going to have to corner the Mentor, and speak to him one on one. It was going to take severe doing, this much I knew, but I wanted to thank him for sponsoring my joining. Which, sadly, was not my own choice. I felt forced into it.

And yet, I did not want to leave it.

They were my family.

M. G.

 **Authorized Personell Only**

 **Davenport Manor, about an hour later**

"I cannot believe it. Barely here two days and I am an Apprentice Assassin." Munkus muttered to himself as he entered the training grounds of the Manor. It was known as the Davenport Manor to the public, it made sense to him at least. Better then moving from inn to inn as far as he cared. He moved back into the crowd. His map now showed an area in green, he made for a place to eat, he wanted breakfast. That was something he could aim for at least now wasn't it ?

He stayed with groups of people, blending in as neeed to get around until he found himself a place to sit and eat. Taku joined him soon after he had sat and ordered a meal. "Good morning Taku, come to join me in this morning meal ?" Munkus asked.

"Something like that" Taku said as he took a pair of chopsticks from the holder on the table, Munkus had chosen a nice place to sit down and take a short rest. "You did well this morning, Apprentice. But do not think you can rest long. We have a contract read for you. When you are ready to take it, speak to the Mentor back at the Manor. Until then, As soon as we are done here with breakfast, sword training begins." Taku explained the days activities.

"So until I speak with the Mentor, then I'm to do sword training with you and the others ?" Munkus asked.

"Exactly." Taku affirmed. "Which I recommen that you attend you understand. When you finish this mornings workouts, then you can speak with the Mentor concerning the contract. It might have you go through London, or elsewhere. Its possible you might go to America, or even Spain."

"Never really was one for Spainards. But I guess I can learn" Munkus replied thoughtfully. Spain, he'd heard about it, but never been there himself. So they had a guild there too right ? Must have one there if missions took place there. "If I go to spain, what am I to expect ?"

"Barcelona is nothing like it is in the books, the place is an absolute mess. You'd have better luck in Cappidocia or America then in Spain. Trust me on that." Taku snickered. Munkus said nothing as their food arrived, along with some drinks.

It was a long few moments before Munkus spoke again "Did we do it ?" He asked, "Did we clear out enough dens to strengthen our influence ?"

Taku nodded "Yes, you'd better believe it. Your plan worked perfectly to the letter exactly. We waited until you struck the first captain down to begin the attack, six dens, including parliament itself! Imagine, Parliament, free of Templar hands." Taku seemed excited about something important. It made Munk just slightly nervous.

"So what now ? Supply our men and women in the new dens, rebuild what is damaged, take down what cannot be rebuilt and use for something else ?". Apparently Munkus hated being bored, the sooner he had something to do, the better off he'd be. "How long do you suppose it'd take for sword sessions to complete ?"

"It depends on how much you learn. And how much you can give as much as you take." Taku said as he ate his meal. Fish, eggs, and some bacon, perfect.

 **Davenport Manor**

 **Two hours later**

Two hours later found Munkus in the training hall. Around him weapons were stacked tall, swords, daggers, bows, crossbows, heck even guns of all kinds. He had his hidden blades, one of which had a gun attachment. "So many options. So little time." He mused, he knew the basics of swordplay now, thanks to the last ninety three minutes going at it with Taku before the Mentor broke in with the contract, of which Munkus had accepted. Now he just needed to outfit before being on his way. Once he knew where he was going.

"Spain ?" Munkus raised an eyebrow, he'd been there once, at least he had vague memories of being there as an infant. It was not the best memory, as he recalled so little of it at the time. But it was all he could recall, if at all. Besides Taku mentioned it, but Munkus couldn't understand just iWhy/i.

"Yes" The Mentor replied. "One of our contacts in Barcelona will be expecting you off the ship upon arrival. You leave tonight. Your trip is three nights long. When you arrive at Barcelona, you're on your own aside from our den there. Assuming it is still there"

"I understand." Munkus replied. He asked nothing of rewards or his target, he figured it was all in the contract mission ditails. He was right. Which found him in the armory of the Davenport Manor.

The mission details were set on a table as he went through the armory list, he knew he'd need his hidden blades, but to get to the target he'd need firepower, and he had no idea what the Barcelona Den had within its own armory, or if it even had an armory to begin with.

Munkus carefully went over what his target was, a powerful priest. Odd. Why would the Templars hire a priest ? Or was he a Templar before becoming a priest to begin with ? Lured in with the promise of a fat money belt, a possiblity. He had requested a box of some form. Swords were set inside it, the tension springs, coils of liqud cable, everything was set in such a manner that defied even the most strong of logical thinkers.

A hundred and six blades were hidden and crafted into the strange box, no longer then a simple rolled poster or two. Speed is what he used when he could. It was also very light, he'd need to get it past customs he thought. Then remembered, there were other ways to get gear into places. He turned to Taku "If I have this shipped, by the same ship I take as part of a cargo haul to Spain, it will arrive the same time I get there ?"

"Yes" Taku replied, "We'll send the box of your gear as cargo to our den in Barcelona there. That way you will not need to worry of carrying it through security" Munkus liked that answer and once he had the gear he wanted, he took his leave. It was time to take on his target.

 **Baracelona Spain**

 **Four days later**

One day after his conversation with Taku, and also the Mentor when he took his first assignment. Munkus watched as the gantry was put into place, and under it, the gangplank. Perfect! It was also time to leave the ship on his mission. He'd finish it, he knew that much at least. Munkus repacked his overnight bag and slid it onto his shoulder. Breakfast was announced. He took that moment ot make sure he had everything he needed. Lifting as he did so, the stationary, pen and letterhead of the cruise company before heading from his stateroom.

He fell in with the speed of the crowd and moved through the ship to a stairwell and went down two decks to the main loading deck. Moving without a word towards the exit, though he was hungry, he wanted off the ship. Partly because he'd gotten used to the small craft, well small was not the right word. More like, slightly cramped.

Within two seconds Munkus thought eating aboard was a smarter idea. Moving with the flow to where he had dinner the night before Munkus took his seat at his table and ordered his last meal aboard the ship, until he got ashore at least.

He was glad that he stayed aboard, as he was disembarking he noticed two policemen questioning a man that looked like himself. Great, he'd have been nabbed had he tried to get off sooner, he was glad, he felt it, he was glad that he had breakfast aboard ship. He went over to the baggage claim area and claimed a few things of his, and then moved off to a certain location, customs.

Once through he met up with Patock, Pat to most. One of the Assassini within Spain. Leader of a small outpost for contracts. Through Patock's information, Munkus found his desired destination only a day's har walking, or a single half day train ride away.

 **Barcelona Spain**

 **three days later**

He watched for a long moment as he target moved through the market of the tiny town, exotic fares from everywhere this side of the Atlantic Munkus mused. It was too easy, he thought, he spotted a few people that seemed to keep track of things, those were going to be dealt with quietly and unseen like. Maybe some poison darts could be of use, yeah, poison was perfect.

Munkus made the slight modification to his hidden blades, and then he took aim. Firing first at one, then another, then finally at the third, he had his target right where he wanted him. Munkus took to the rooftops as his target made to flee as quickly as he could.

Finally he had it, he locked and dropped onto the man from above, his hiddenblade digging deeply into the neck of the man. The world seemed to fall apart and fade away with a low hum, as if he was in that space between life and death, deaths door so to speak.

 _Munkus laid his target on the floor, whereever the floor was. "You aimed to make yourself a tyrant, forsaking your vows to the Brotherhood. Why ?" Munkus asked_

 _"Money why else ?" Came the reply_

 _"I am quite sure it was not the only thing that tempted you from the Brotherhood, Paterino. I will find out exactly what turned you from our path." Munkus pressed._

 _Paterino sighed, "Very well young one, I can see now that you serve your creed well. You wield your blade like a man. It shows." Paterino removed a letter from his coat, "Take this, make sure that these items are properly stored at the Brotherhood headquarters in Zaire"_

 _He pushed the letter into Munkus' hand, his voice now a dying whisper "Go, retrieve the honor we have lost in this fight." He said. With that the man breathed his last._

 _Munkus sighed, closing the mans eyes he spoke "Rest in peace you poor bastard." Munkus turned and walked away after taking the letter_

As soon as time caught back up with him, Munkus noticed some men running towards him, he turned and booked it for safety, Heading first for his truck parked at the north edge of town, and then from there to the den at Barcelona. Two hours was all it took to finish the job as it was needed. As he drove back to the den he wondered exactly what Paterino was up to, he pulled into a parking space at a mall, and opened the letter to read it, carefully so.

 **MEMORY SYNC COMPLETE: END SEQUENCE 01**


	7. Sequence 2 Memory 1

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the journal if Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 2**_

 _ **Memory 1: On the trail of a Traitor**_

 **13 years later**

 **6 June 2024**

 ** _1_**

Finally I found him. Or rather, her.

Another had betrayed us. That first time I ever met a Templar was when I was nearly slain, when the Mentor had rescued me from her blades, and left her disarmed and helpless. We took Voalle back in as a new recruit, Giving her hard tasks that were barely able to be completed properly. We took her back in as I had said. Then just three years ago, 1 November 2021, she took a contract to Egypt, and apparently she also failed it because the last we heard from the Den in Alexandria, she was killed.

That was a lie.

But we did not know it at the time either.

For three years we continued our work. But the news from Egypt was grave with every passing month. Supplies went missing. Recruits were injured or worse, killed. It just was not good news.

It got so bad that The Mentor held a conference in Tripoli in May of 2022 with the local Den Keepers. Taku and Myself among them.

With all of my training The Mentor requested that it was time to fully connect me to the order. I was given proper robes. Even branded my right finger on my left hand when told to do so. Healed moments later by a friend named Snowfeather. Also to be made an Assassin. All things considered it worked out well this trip.

Blackmane, the Assassini Den Keeper of Tripoli was remorseful when she told her news shortly after the meeting. The Mentor and Blackmane held a one on one conversation behind closed doors. Not letting anyone inside for almost an hour. Then I heard my named called. I went in. Next thing I knew, I was given a task.

 _ **2**_

It took me two years to do it however, to track down my former enemy turned ally turned enemy. Made me wonder rather briefly, what the fuck is going on in Voalle's head ? Thankfully I was never going to find out, if at all. I had spoken with Taku, told him of my venture in Spacae when Patrino and how he told me, and gave me, the information we needed to secure things in Spain between Spain and England. So far so good I thought.

But what confused me was how I managed to get said information from Patrino, had I imagined it, or was it real ? I asked Taku this, and he had no answer, instead he directed me to seek out Blackmane. In the meantime, I had other duties. Which kept me from writing nightly.

Nevertheless. After two solid years of searching, tracking and information gathering. I managed, finally, to find everything I needed. Voalle was right where I wanted her. Though she had me curious, for almost fourteen years we worked together since she nearly killed me off. Of course she was under me in training at the time, givien the nearly deadly tasks and the like, none of us trusted her completely with our lives and gear.

Thing was, Voalle simply couldn't go back to the Templars, they'd kill her outright, instead she had to win back our trust, which after ten years, she managed to do. Though Taku and myself, along with Akilla and Snowfeather, did not trust her completely, we still had our doubts. Which were then justified by the information Blackmane had gotten concerning Voalle.

Voalle had been on a contract in Alexandria Egypt. Only we got word that the contract mission had failed and that Voalle was killed. Blackmane however got news just before the Den in Alexandria was destroyed. Voalle was still alive. She had rejoined the Templars. Unless it was for her own gain.

Which then had me on this mission. I'd taken two years to track down Voalle, just like she had most likely tracked me down. I used information given my by locals, eavesdropping, heck even pickpocketing when I needed to. I found myself thankful that I had stayed with Tiri for a few nights after my fathers death, It was not much, but it was well worth it. With Tiri's girls, at least in London, I could get in and out off trouble and places really quickly. The men seemed well aquainted with Tiri and her girls. Some of them even scared of Tiri herself.

Anyway, I seemed to have grown distracted thinking of Tiri and her very sweet and loving ladies. I shall try to focus. Voalle had rejoined the Templars, and was sent at the same time we sent her, to Alexandria to do a mission direct contrast to the one we gave her. Which then gave us one tiny problem. She had control of the only den in Alexandria, but not the only den in Egypt. There were other dens we could count on, but Alexandria was the capitol of Egypt, and it was under Templar Control

So that was why I was in Alexandria that morning, the sixth of June. I had gone there to finish it. Voalle might have better experiences with weapons and blending, but the last thirteen years I had honed my skill extensively.

I watched as Voalle had two men with her keeping watch, a child ran out, then turned, I kept an eye on the two men. Watching them, they tensed up as the boy got close, but I saw that they did not relax, they remained tense and viligant.

I too am viligant. I am an expert swordsman, and I am skilled in the business of death. Although, unlike theogoly, philsophy, classics and my langauges, Particulary Arabic, which I am quite good at, enough to pass infact as a native speaker. I take no pleasure in my skill at death. Simply, I am good at it. Perhaps if my target were Paterino, perhaps then I might take some small measure of gratification from her death at my hands.

But it is not.

 ** _3_**

I blew it; everything went down hill.

It was not Voalle, it was a double. Her double, Voalle is dead. Her double is dead, and the Templars still have control of the city. I'm on the run now, this sucks seriously. I did everything to the letter, carefully moving through things, opening doors at the right careful time. And now, this mess occurs. Just, my, rotten, luck.

It started off well enough I should guess. I snuck in as part of my targets retinue as if nothing was wrong. Plugged into their security detail, everything was fine and dandy.

I bided my time, carefully planning out each step I took. I wanted only one person dead, that was Voalle, I did not know she was already slain until I found her casket in the main hall of the place. Ready for any to see, sealed within the glass casing was she herself. Now all I had to do was off her double. That was harder then I thought. Or rather, not as hard as I thought, she was somewhere inside the mansion. All I had to do, was figure out where, and when the guard times changed.

I waited until just after sunup to make my first move. None of the guards really cared of my walking about, they figred me off duty moving around or some such nonsense. I was able to make my way through the mansion without arousing any curious glances or questions of why I was there. None seemed to care if at all in fact, that I was even there to begin with.

I moved through the halls quickly as I could as I was summoned by my target, this was my chance. Sadly I knew not what to expect, I was hoping for Voalle, but she was dead, I saw her body. Blackmane was going to have to be informed of the outcome of this for sure. I entered the office. And that was when shit went down. I knew I'd started a chain of events. An unwanted chain of events.

"Welcome to Honka Hill Master Grayhame." My target said, her name was Visturia. Deep green eyes, I could tell she was a Jellicle. But also a Templar. "I've been expecting you for a long time."

"You are not Voalle, what did you do to her ?" I asked. Something told me that the dead body in the hall was just a dummy. I was right.

"She is downstairs, well kept I must add." Came the reply. Visturia stood from the desk and turned to face me. "Its been a while hasn't it Munkus ?" I recognised her. The girl from next door to my old home!

"You!" I said, then asked "How did you know my name ?" I dreaded the answer.

"What ? You do not fully recognise me ?" Visturia asked me. She smiled, "Tiri always looked to you as her star pupil. Odd I thought it. But worthwhile. You wont survive in this city. Good luck getting out." She snickered then. That gravel sound burned in my ears. If I were a cat they'd have folded flat to my head by now.

"What do you want ?" I asked, I had a way out, not simple, but it would do. For the nonce.

"Everything" Visturia replied. She withdrew a pistol from her bodice and leveled it at me. "Starting with your death. A pity I had to care for you that night. Couldn't be Tiri, she was busy. Like always the old bitch." I raised an eyebrow. Well, two could play at this game I thought.

"So Tiri is a bitch ey ? Funny, she did not seem like it to me the years I've know her. Is that why she's dead ?" I asked, a lie, sure, Tiri was actually in Madagascar at that moment. Visturia faltered slightly, the pistol wavered. I kept my eyes locked on her own. I pressed on "I mean seriously, you never got the memo of her funeral last summer ? Geezuz I was certain I mailed you one." I lied.

That did it for her. I spied a tear trailing down her face. I pressed onwards and upwards, time to go for the throat. I took a step closer as I spoke, my voice calm. "Yes, I did send that memo, but you never got it, you know why ? Because you turned your back on her when she needed you the most!" I hated lying through my teeth, but I had to do it to get my point across and keep myself alive. "Now she's dead and long buried! And you never came!"

That broke her, I stood not inches from her pistol. She was about to pull the trigger and end me when I struck. I had thankfully taken along Takus experimental weapon. The disc sprang to life as I grabbed it and sliced the barrel clean off the pistol. Nearly cutting into Visturia's fingers as I struck. She dropped what was left of the pistol and dove for my arm.

Our fight took us all over the office. Finally it ended with my knee on her chest, my disc close to her neck. "Tell me truthfully before I end you. Where is Voalle. What is your plan."

 _Visturia smiled, Though bloodied lips she growled. "Go to hell." I set my face in a grim line and stabbed at her neck. She gave off a squeak and once more time stopped. I was in that other world, that world between death and life. Time did not matter. Lines and what looked like code floated around me and under us._

 _I laid Visturia on the apparent ground. "Tell me now then, in the last throes of deaths embrace. What exactly is your plan ?"_

 _"you mean the Templars ? Those I serve ?" Visturia asked me._

 _"Yes" I replied._

 _She took a ragged breath "Our plan is to take over, control, order, purpose. Nothing more nothing less. We are honorable. We kill only when we need to do so."_

 _"No" I corrected. "You lost honor when you found money. Since then you wanted to control everything until you had nothing left to control but each other." I told her_

 _"You wield your blades like a man. But your tongue like a child. I fear there is much for you to learn, but now, its too late for that. Too late for you to learn the truth now. Good luck getting away."_

 _"No! Tell me what the plan is, tell me now!" I said grabbing Visturia by the shoulders._

 _"Oh" She said, smiling as she lost presious lifeblood. "Were you hoping for an outline ?" She smiled and breathed her last. I stood up as time caught up with me. Kicked her body once, and walked away._

Sadly, the alarm went off the moment she died. I hadn't taken two steps from the door of the office when two soldiers came at me from nowhere. Striking quickly I hammered at the first guard, then sent the other sailing off the third floor balcony to the ground below. "Fuckin' loser" I growled as the second soldier sailed to the floor thirty five feet below. Crashing with a gut wrenching noise I dare not bring back up else I wont be able to finish writing this.

I moved on. I figured that each soldier had their own weapon of some form or another. Which meant I could disarm and use their weapons and save the batteries on my own. Then again the powercell in my new experimental disc weapons were unique, self charging when not used, very helpful. Heck the thing even came back to me like a boomerang thing.

Moving through the third floor of the mansion I cut through several groups of soldiers, chopping into several before making a break outside. The street below was in complete chaos. Which meant I'd need another path out of trouble. I ducked back inside the building and fought my way to the second floor. Guards were massing downstairs I could see them, I was starting to get tired.

Finally I had enough. Without a word, or much of any speaking other then maniac screaming I vaulted off the second floor railing and crashed to the first floor, breaking the fake casket and sending glass everywhere. I activated my identity disc, as Taku called it, and also a light rod swordlike thing.

Using the weapons as if I were using a sword and shield, which also worked in tandem with being a bladed edged thing. I bashed and hacked my way to the basement of the place. Once inside I bolted the door behind me and blocked it off. Sure it was workable at the time. But there was another way out, I had come into this place before and found it on accident. I just hoped it was still open.

I moved through the basement, it was a maze. Moving quickly I eliminated one guard, then the next, I heard Voalle calling out for her to be set free and other guards calling for aid to guard the prisoner. To which another mentioned putting her on the honor system and letting her guard herself. I snickered. A guard came to where I was in the corner. I snatched him quickly and managed to break his neck and then slide him into the corner where I was standing peeking around.

I moved deeper into the maze that was a basement, Taking out guards as needed while not noticed throughout the time I was there, the guards knew they were to be on alert, but not why. Which helped me greatly. After offing the final guard I found Voalle in a cell. Typical. "Nice to see you still alive Voalle."

"Yeah sure, can you get me out of here ?" She asked me. It was thirteen years since I first laid eyes on her, a deadly woman to be sure, yet not as well trained as I, since I had access to better weapons since then. "One of the guards you took out have the key" She said, then shut up as I withdrew my disc. "The hell is that thing ? What good is a CD going to do in a situation like this ?"

I smiled, it was time to show off I mused. I activated the disc, it sprang to life with a loud PURM I struck at the lock, shattering the thing into dozens of tiny pieces. "Shall we go ?" I asked her as I wrenched open the cell door, letting it fall with a crashing to the floor."Or do you want to rot down here ?"

"Lets go." She said, she followed me as I went towards where I knew the secret passage I found the last time I was there was at. I went to a corner, my radar picked up several dozen guards around it. I went to the corner and leaned against it, peeking out I took stock of what was there. Seven men, typical Templar squad. Voalle also peeked around and then looked at me. "By any chance, out of curiosity, do we have a plan B ?" She asked. I just smiled. Yeah, I had a plan B. She was not going to like it though.

"Wait here" I said, I flung first one of my discs, then the other, as they spun through the air towards their targets I sprang into view, snapping the neck of first one guard, then another. Whipping out my hidden blae I slit the throat of another man. Finally, the last man was standing, in a panic he dropped to his knees, Without a word I pulled him to his feet and ended his misery. "Clear!" I called out.

Voalle joined me and we ducked into the sewer network. It was a good few hours later when we were mostly out of Alexandria though. And even then we still had troubles. My objectives were set. Survive, and make sure that Voalle did not take any injuries. I was unable to raise Taku or Snowfeather, but I knew the meeting location. I activated the GPS software on my weapons and handed a weapon to Voalle, who was currently using a normal 7mm pistol. With the pistol I just gave her she too had the location mapped out.

All we had to do, was get out of the city limits and out to the desert to the pick up location. A good five thousand meters away.

M.G.

 **Return to Sender**

 **Outside Alexandria Egypt, industrial zone 7R**

Moving down an alley in the direction he was intending to go Munkus came to a halt and back tracked quickly. He motioned to Voalle to hide and ducked into a crevice as several men walked past, This was going to have to be fast. He thought. He waited until the group passed before walking up behind them quickly, engaging his hidden blade he struck. One after the other dropped like a sack of grain as he went through the group without a pause. Snick, snick, snick, snick, snick. It was just that simple.

He motioned to Voalle, it was time to get moving again. They went to the end of the alley and peeked out, nobody in sight. "Come on, its not far now." Munkus said, he pointed in the direction they were to go. It was interesting, feeling and somewhat seeing the marker floating always ahead of him as he moved. It helped, sort of.

They cut through an empty school yard, the school had been left empty for nearly a dozen years since the last school revolution in America. Munkus knew his history. 2015 saw the largest school shut down in the world starting in Detroit and Ann Arbor Michigan USA. Shortly after wards the entire state of michigian had emptied out its schools and revitalised them into teaching more realistic things such as severe weather survival, everyday survival, and last but not least, self defense and weapons handling, it was as if the world was rebuilding into stronger military powers.

For a time it worried Munkus, but then he saw the better trained soldiers America was pumping into its ranks of the armed forces. The lesser trained soldiers were called back to retrain on a daily basis. For a time things were going smoothly. Until the Templars took control of Moscow. And also London. Which made things only slightly worse. And also justified America's move to teach reality to its kids. A soldier trained to survive at all costs is a very good asset in the field. Munkus knew that first hand.

The school was empty, long empty, grafitti in Arabic was all over the walls, the ceilings were ruined with water and elemental damage, the windows blown out from a not so recent gas line explosion. Munkus lead the way to the meeting point, the mrker changed slightly when he reached the entry to the school. Moving swiftly the two climbed upwards to the roof and scampered along quickly, timing their movements to remain unseen by the cameras set up in the area. Last thing they wanted was to get noticed.

Munkus then hit the latch on a style intact skylight and dove in, Voalle followed seconds later. The hatch closed, Munkus lead the way some more, now inside the upper levels of the school, more intact the deeper one got infact. As if someone was doing their best to keep it kept up good and proper. He moved quickly down a hall, took a left, went down another hall, before taking a right and through a door, opening it they went down a flight of stairs to another door.

They had made it to the Assassini Den in Alexandria. One of the few Munkus had set up shortly after the school was left for nature to take over. Opening the door Munkus had unlocked with his disc, Voalle found herself in a mostly well kept underground vault of some kind. Lines of light iluminated the floor and ceilings with pale white light. Doors were outlined also in the same pale white light. Steel was everywhere, the walls were black steel, the ceiling and floor also black steel. Some areas of the floor were actually thick shatterproof glass, which made some unnerving walking when walking across the thick glass.

"About time you two got here" Taku said, Snowfeather was yet to get there. Blackmane was there however. She smiled when she saw Voalle. Giving the other a hug, Taku continued whiule Blackmane was busy. "We got word from Snowfeather, Pretty much all of Egypt is out for your neck now. There's no way in hell we'll manage to get you out of the country short of killing you, and no we thought of that and it wont work because the borders are closed."

Munkus sniggered "The Templars had a double, Voalle was in the cells below the Templar Den. Visturia was in charge of that den. Can we mobilse our own troops ?" He reported.

Taku nodded "Yes, the report was sent out, we're waiting now on confirmation of the west bank and the harbors being cleared. We may have to do some fighting though. Worse comes to worse. We can fight in the sewers if need be." He replied

"I'd much rather fight in the open. Draw our enemy in a trap for example. With the city out for my neck, it could work for me. Most of the common populace would much rather fight the local police if rallied to do so." Munkus said thoughtfully.

"Good luck, I'll meet you at the harbor when you're done then. If you survive." Taku said.

"I will go with him." Blackmane spoke up. Taku, Voalle and Munkus all turned towards her as Snowfeather arrived. "I will go with Munkus. No doubt I can sway some minds to our aid" She said.

"If Blackie goes along, I go along. But first, someone tell me what the fuck is going on in this country! Everyone pretty much took potshots at me on the streets and on rooftops!" Snowfeather complained. Munkus explained what occurred. When he was done Snowfeather spoke up again "So that den is gone and done for huh ? About time, Alright I got an idea" She smiled then, activating the hologaphic touch screen map table Snowfeather focused on where two Templar dens were.

"What are you thinking, we just came out of this one, not planning on going back there." Munkus said, "I doubt very much that Voalle wants to revisit the cells to begin with."

"We're taking it back. The Templars lost their den leader, we just need to relight the signal fire at the top. Here" Snowfeather said. "Voalle and I can act as decoy to keep their attention while you light the fire, once we take back the den I can take the job as Den Master of that den. This way we have a toe hold in Alexandria, and a safe way out for you and Voalle back to London for debrief."

Munkus was quiet as Voalle spoke up "I'm in, Visturia is dead thanks to Munk here. I think I can work out the kinks I caused in failing my initial mission by helping retake the den I was supposed to work with three years ago."

"Four years" Munkus broke in. iGod/i he thought, iI cannot believe I almost killed her, and now I am working with her. Just my fuckin' luck/i He clearly was unhappy with the situation he found himself in. He had gone to Egypt to kill Voalle, a traiter to the Brotherhood. Instead he found a double in her place and Voalle locked in the basement.

"Really ? Four ? Has it been that long ?" Voalle asked, Munkus just looked at her. "Anyway, yes, I'm in. Where's the gear" She had given the weapon Munkus loaned her back to him when they met up with Taku.

"We'll use what's here. Along with hidden blades and the more recent Identity Discs that Taku came up with. Here" Snowfeather handed one to Voalle, the plane white and black disc activated upon Voalle's touching it. "you can password protect it, it wont harm you when you throw it. It'llcome right back to you to catch. It also holds information in it as well, everything you learn or experience will be printed into the disc. Like a massive hard drive." Snowfeather really got into the new tech, she had suited up pretty quickly upon Taku giving her the weapon. She really liked the idea of it.

Voalle followed her instructions and found the password settings location, typed in a password only she could ever know. And then deactivated the disc. Turning to Snowfeather she asked "Where does it get put ?" It was then she saw Snowfeathers disc. The golden edged weapon was at the small of her back. Neatly locked into place. Voalle went to place her own disc on her black in the same manner when she felt and heard the audible click, her vision blurred briefly before she managed to focus.

Snowfeather smiled "There, your disc is all set. Munkus has two. Blackmane has two, and I have two, so far. Taku can make another, but the Templars also have a few stored in the den. So the sooner we get the den back, the better. Come on." She said, the map disappeared, allowing them to leave the room. Taku took Blackmane and went to the harbor. Whereas Munkus, Snowfeather, and Voalle went back to the den.

 **Alexandria Egypt**

 **Templar Den**

 **Industrial District E3**

 **thirty minutes later**

Templars swarmed the place. The streets around the den were filled with Templar soldiers. And also egyptian soldiers. Each of them trying to make sense of what was going on. A woman, high ranking in both the Egyptian Army and the Templar ranks was dead in her den. Which left everyone to question, who did it.

And then the three Assassini showed up, armed with technological weapons beyond the Egyptians. Slicing through with speed and grace the three made quick work of many squads of Egyptian soldiers before taking on any actual Templars. Moving swiftly into the alleyways Munkus split off from Snowfeather and Voalle, both women of whom, were skilled in their own ways. Munkus focused his vision. And soon found a path upwards. Perfect. A single squad of Templar soldiers guarded where he needed to go. And so, he took them on.

He started at a dead run. Flexing his wrists he slammed into the first two soldiers he encountered, then hammered his way forwards towards the next two. Slicing into them without a problem he then aimed for the last few and tossed a datura bomb into their midst. With the squad dead he started climbing. As he reached the top he hit an activator and lit a torch, tossing the lit torch into the colored wood, which gave off a pink smoke, he swan dove off it into some hay down below. His part of the mission was complete. He now had to meet up with Voalle, and get to safety.

 **At that same moment**

As soon as Munkus split off from them, Snowfeather withdrew her twin discs and activated both. Helmetless by choice, the silverhaired woman was a deadly foe as the Egyptian and Templar soldiers alike fell before her, some in fear, but most in bloodshed. Throwing one of her discs she withdrew a sword of white energy, activating the lightsword she kept flinging her discs for longer ranged attacks, destroying everything that she hit in an explosion of sparks and white fire.

Moving swiftly she carved a path towards the front door of the den, chopping into Egyptian and Templar soldiers alike as she moved. She turned and blocked a strike, time seemed to slow around her as she countered fast, stabbing deeply into the neck of the man who made to attack from behind, swiftly turning she caught her next target dead in the face, forcing him, back of the head first into the ground as she piledrove the man down she kicked out with a foot at the next target, sending him flying into a wall, dead before he hit the ground.

While Snowfeather took on the core of the enemy, Voalle focused on taking down any that got past Snowfeather. Working in tandem at times back to back with the elder Assassini, Voalle learned a very good lesson. Always cover your ally. It worked for her most times. All she had to do was cover Snowfeather.

Moving to her left she took on the remains of a squad that Snowfeather and plowed through. Her sword a windmill of activty, whereas her disc was more of a shield and thrown weapon, watching Snowfeather use both her discs in tandem with a sword. And both discs moving rapidly in the air, Voalle took and used that example, ranged and closer contact attacks were then formed out of the blue. Defensive moves made at the last second to keep out of trouble and danger.

Moving as quickly as she could, Voalle mowed what was left of the Templar and Egyptian soldiers trying to take her on. She kicked at one man, snapped his neck with a whack of her blade hilt, then sent a second man flying into a wall to which she kicked his neck hard enough to snap it. Moving swiftly to her right she blocked a strike and sent the man flying weaponless. He crashed into one of his fellows and she struck both at once. Snapping the neck of one, and breaking the skull of the other with a single gunshot upwards.

As the two women fought with skill, more templars, and more egyptian soldiers arrived, aiming to take down the pair. Only to get ambushed and cut into half their number as they tripped off a few mines that Munkus had taken the time to set up while the forces were focused on the two ladies.

With half their reenforcements destroyed, the remaining soldiers fought and fell at the blades and efforts of three people. Soon the streets around the den were cleared, and the locals rejoiced at the sight of the remaining templars driven away. Food was shortly brought to the victors. The three fighters then waited long enough to fight it out with what was left and then went inside

"I see the place is still in one piece" Munkus mused seeing the state of the inside. "Funny I was here only an hour or two ago" he snickered.

"Yes" Snowfeather replied "Templars may be bad hosts, but they are pretty decent tennants. When they take a den, they like to keep it as intact as possible."

"Because they plan to stay" Munkus replied with a nod, he knew the reasons behind it all. Quite typical really as far as he cared. He turned to Snowfeather "Weapons store ?"

"Second floor, armory is always on the second floor towards the core of the den." She pointed at a door upstairs and to the left of the grand open area they stood in. "That room there. And the room directly across from it." She said. Munkus smiled and nodded to Voalle, though Snowfeather said. "The discs you want are most likely in the main office room, or in the weapon lab on the right, that way." Snowfeather pointed towards where the kitchen should be in such a den.

"Remind me to make a full floor plan layout of the dens I encounter so I know where everything is located" Munkus grumbled as he followed the directions. Voalle scampered for the weapons lab whereas Munkus went to the armory upstairs and raided it for the gear he needed. A few pistols, some more rounds for his hidden blade gun attachment. And also a whetstone. When he had what he sought he left the armory.

 **A few moments later**

When Munkus went back downstairs he noticed it got dreadfully quiet. "Snowfeather ? Voalle ? Girls ?" he called out, the place was deathly quiet all of a sudden. He turned and went where Snowfeather had gone, activating his focused vision he followed her trail and came to a halt. Snowfeather was staring at something on the wall.

No, Munkus realised. On the mantle.

He went forwards and saw that Snowfeather actually was not moving, time had stopped for him. Or had it ? He was able to still move around without a problem. So what happened. He turned towards the device that Snowfeather was looking at. It was no larger than a bowling ball, yet it was smooth to the touch and glimmered with an unearthly glow. What the hell was it ? Munkus wondered

' _The Apple_ ' Said a voice.

' _What ?_ ' Munkus asked

' _The Templars sought my secrets, in the hopes of using them against the world, but now one more worthy of my truth is here. Take me up, keep me safe!_ ' The voice cried before fading out.

Time caught up to Munkus and Snowfeather spoke "That voice, did you hear it ?" She asked him when she noticed him. "I think the Templars had that for a long time until you arrived. I tried to pick it up but it was too heavy." She said. I guess that was why it was set up there. Munkus thought.

He went over and picked it up. Without a problem it fused and felt lighter. "Feels light enough to me." He said. He tossed it to her. "Catch" Snowfeather caught it perfectly, it did indeed feel light. Munkus continued speaking "you heard the voice too ? Did it tell you to pick it up or not to touch ?"

"Niether, I just heard the voice calling out. 'Find me, keep me safe' and then repeating it constantly. It was not until I focused on it well enough that I saw the Apple being the source." Snowfeather held the Apple up. It was weird. Smooth, round, no visible controls of any kind. Maybe it worked with the mind ? No, she thought, it was not her part to play. She passed the Apple back to Munkus. "I think it is time you and Voalle head back home to London. Tell the Mentor of what you now possess. He will lead you right." She told him. She then took Munkus in her arms and gave a kiss to his forehead.


	8. Seqeunce 2 Memory 2

_**The Jellicle's Creed**_

 _ **IV Family Ties**_

 _ **Extracts from the Journal of Munkustrap Grayhame**_

 _ **Sequence 2**_

 _ **Memory 2: Last One Out, Gets The Lights**_

 **8-12 June 2024**

 ** _1_**

I have it.

The Apple I mean.

I did not know it was even in the Egyptian Den until it called out to me. I took it as it said, Even let Snowfeather handle it. It is a unique device. I can see maps never before seen. I can see devices never before used before. I can even see and use this device to enter another realm outside of time itself. It is both facinating, and scary. And yet it is also something I am to hold most dear to my heart.

I am now the keeper of the Apple of Eden. And I have come to realise, that nothing will be able to hold me down in my newfound sacred duty. I have to keep it hidden, I have to keep it safe. Nomatter the cost. Even if I must lay down my own life.

My main problem now is, get out of Egypt with the device in hand, alive. I met up with Taku shortly after wresting the den from the Templars. And told him of the problem. Even showed him the Apple as well.

"Get it to the Mentor, he'll know what to do, as far as I know, he's been searching for the thing for decades!" Taku told me.

I nodded, "Right, I think I will have to get going then, but not by ship. I'll be searched and my baggage too" Taku nodded, I was right.

"I agree" he said. "Take my truck, its not far from here." he tossed me the key. "It runs on salt water, part of an experiment, pretty much runs forever at this point." he told me. "Can you drive a stick ?" he asked

I nodded, pocketed the key and turned to leave. "Anything else before I go ?"

"Yes" Came the response, but not by Taku. It was Blackmane. I turned to her, caution rang in my ears as she spoke. "Egypt and templar alike are going to be looking for you, I recommend taking out as many Templar squads as you can, as well as many as possible of Templar loyalists. You'll know them, they fight like the Templars do. I'd go with you, but I am needed here with Snowfeather to make sure we regain control of this city."

I knew what had to be done. Blackmane was right, I needed to rid the city of Alexandria of Templar Control as soon as I was able to do so. So I chose then to make my stand. And in doing so, making many enemies along the way.

 _ **2**_

Voalle and I made our stand inside an abandonded warehouse on the Alexandria waterfront on the western edge of the harbor. We had seven Assassini with us, armed, ready for battle, and ready to ambush the Templars as they entered the zone. We were expecting air support from the Templars. News helicopters were flying everywhere since our first major fight in the streets only hours before. Nobody knew who we were, or why we were fighting against dozens of soldiers, and winning.

Nobody questioned our arrival, our set up, or even our weapons and gear. Everyone figured we were fighters looking to make our stand in the world.

We were. In a manner of speaking, fighters taking our stand. We were looking to free Egypt from the tight fist of the Templars. That was when I sent Voalle on her next mission. I said for her to confirm the destruction of the Templars race horse bet. Making sure the Templars were to lose the bet dearly. I never expected the result I was going to get that night.

We only had to wait a few hours for the Templars and Egyptians to get their act together and ready to attack our foritifications we had set up. Bulkheads, barriers, and thick cement walls were built up throughout the afternoon by dozens of Assassini men and women.

As we built out defenses I made it clear I wanted to funnel the Templars into thinking that we were inside two different warehouses that looked at each other in the western Alexandria Harbor. This was not the case. I had much more then two wearhouses taken. Ready for use. Men were armed and ready. Not just with guns, but with swords, discs, and in most cases, american baseball bats, and some cricket bats as well. I had only my twin discs, and light batons. Ready for use. I also had some practical combat swords as well

I planned to lead the defensive, hoping to turn it into a rout of the Templar soldiers soon to arrive. But it was the news and reenforcements sent by Blackmane that made me rethink my plans, and then question my enemy carefully. Who was my true enemy ? I at first wondered aloud. Was it myself ? Or those I fought to maintain freedom and justice for my fellow citizens of the planet Earth ? And if my enemy was myself, How was I to defeat my own worst enemy ? Nevertheless, I took it upon myself to lead from the front by example to my men and women placed in my care.

I gathered them, only mere minutes before the first shot was to be had. For one final heart to heart talk. On the steps of the old warehouse, spread onto the lone rotting dock, and filling the streets around the battle zone. My men stood at attention. Ready for anything. I thought long and hard over what to say. And how to say it. Finally I spoke.

"My friends. We come from all walks of life, farmers, store owners, mechanics, bookkeepers, churchmen, parents, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers. Total strangers. But we are united in a need most urgent. To rid Egypt of the Templar Stain that haunts it, lords over it. Drives many mad with hatred towards those that let the hammer fall on the common man. Stores were forced to close until I arrived. I reopened shops and stores. Maintaining as much as I can while I am here for so short a time you understand." I said, the men and women were nodding to my words. They knew that I spoke the truth. I worked to get the ciity back on its feet good and proper.

"I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the life of myself. Throw the fear aside, show the enemy your anger, pent up for years under their yolk, cast it aside, use your anger as a tool. Control it, use it, do not let it use you. An above all. I cannot promise anyone a ride home, but I will promise you this. Starting right now. Alexandria and Egypt as a whole, will be freed from Templar rule. Who is with me ?" The thunderous response I was given made my heart soar. So I said. "Then let every man pair off, pairs form into squads of eight. Get to your posts. Make ready to make the Templars fall!"

The men dispersed and got to their posts, ready to go. Now all we had to worry about was waiting. We did not have to wait long. Because the Templars, they were coming. We were ready.

We heard them before we saw them, the templars knew nothing of stealth, loudly crashing through buildings, windows were shattered and glass was crushed underfoot. The hard stamps of their feet in formation made me snicker briefly. And I waited. As the first unit of templars entered the trap, I had my men wait until I struck the first blow. Moving swiftly and silently I got to my post and made ready. There were twenty nine more Templars and Egyptians that were part of this advance unit. And now, it was time for the end game.

With all the Templars in the unit in one place, I struck at their rear, at the same time, my second, Gumball McJones most called them, his actual name was Hackensack McJones. Though he constantly said his name was pronounced as Joanis. Whatever the fuck that meant. It did not matter, Gumball McJones struck the same time as I did. The unit was destroyed as they tried to fight inside the trap. At the same time I knew more were coming so I had my part of the unit ready on our rear for an attack that was coming.

It came.

The Templars struck at my men in the rear. They were expecting that my men were focused on the first unit, they were, halfway. I had my men split. And also stagger their ranks. It worked well enough. Nine ranks were set up in such a manner. Each one having their guns ready to go. It took five minutes of solid wall of gunfire before the next group was destroyed. Within hours the fight was over and Templars surrendered.

Took less then an afternoon in fact. I for one, was quite happy with the result, we only lost ten to wounds too severe to continue fighting, so we got them to the Alexandria medical center. The Brotherhood paid for their treatment. It was not a complete loss, but even loosing men to inury hurt even myself These men and women trusted me and look what happened. I made a vow then and there that Under my command, none would be hurt. Never again.

 _ **3**_

No journal for about two days I think, I had no access to a pen or even when I did, have any access to paper. Instead I decided to memories key points, most of which I could write down. Four days after I freed Voalle and returned the Assassini den to the rightful owners, I found myself on a ship, heading for London. Unfortunately that ship was overtaken by pirates and other unsavory folk.

We had a crew of around three hundred, it was a pleasure cruise setting sail out of Alexandria and going to London. Took a bit of doing, but Snowfeather managed to get me and Voalle passage for two in one room. Voalle explored the ship constantly whereas I mostly stayed in our stateroom aboard the ship. Occasionally coming out for a quick jog around the fourth deck wherein there was a jogging trail. I did not know it at the time, nor did I really care, that I was in fact being tracked by Templars.

On the late afternoon of the second day, I had just rounded the bend on my second jog of the day. I heard a splash from the water. Since I had finishd my run I turnmed and looked out. I saw a barrel floating on the water. Then one further away. Someone was leaving a trail. I made note of where the barrels were going over the side and went below by one deck. Moving to where I had remembered seeing the barrel floating from the deck I saw something.

I carefully inspected the area and found traces of powder, marking a trail of some form. I went back to my stateroom nd informed Voalle, She was napping when I had left, and she did not have a key to the room by my personal request. I was the only one with a key. I wanted to know I could trust her with my life. And by locking her out of the room I knew it was possible. She prefered to remain in the room and out of any form of trouble

Two hours later and we were able to have dinner. I chose to have dinner sent to the room. I tipped the waiter when he delivered the meal and also made sure that we had a view of where the barrels were tossed overboard. There were none thrown out. We went to bed early that night.

It was mere hours later when we were woken by the sounds and alarms of pirates coming upon the ship. That was just great. The pirates were after Voalle and I, I knew it for sure. I informed the captain to let the boarders come but for all the passengers and crew to remain in their staterooms until the all clear is given over the PA system. Voalle and I however readied ourselves in our stateroom, then left from security being active, the ship was quiet. The boarders were going to come aboard on deck four. Two decks below us on the starboard side.

We were waiting.

The boarders swarmed aboard and tried to make for the inner parts of the ship to look for us when we made our move. We struck with long ranged weapons. I threw my identity discs, and also withdrew my baton as a sword before catching and sheathing all three and merely using my fists and feet. We sent many over the rails to the waters below.

It took less than an hour before the boarders fleed, we were too skiled for them to attempt to capture. They needed more men, or better ships or better weapons. Anything to take us down. All they saw when they tried to take us was death staring them in the eyes.

 ** _4_**

It is now June the 12th 2024. and we have made it to London in one piece. After the eventful night of the second day of the cruise from Egypt to England was over and those were were brave enough to video the event were praised as heros of some form or another. Personally I did not find it very enlightning or the like. Somehow I found it, unsettling to be video taped by random passerby.

I chose not to voice my concerns. Thinking instead to remain quiet, I could talk to the Mentor when we got back. Snowfeather had sent word ahead of us to warn us of trouble, not just on the ship, but upon reaching land. The Templars were active because of their Grand Master. Which made me wonder who he was. And what importance he served.

I was sure to find out soon as Voalle and I moved through the streets of London making for the Davenport Manor. Moving swiftly we made our way through the city. I saw smoke from a building lit aflame. And then smaller fires. There was a riot recently. And the Assassin's were the instigators, hoping to draw out the fail coup leaders. Sadly it did not work that well, Templars were everywhere. I made ready to fight as I could as we walked along.

Looking back now I realise the smartness of the choice, we chose to walk instead of hail a taxi or hop a bus. Somehow I felt safer while walking, able to defend my self when needed to do so. I thank the Mentor for teaching me everything he was able. Now I felt as if I were ready. Merely a first rank Assassini compared to Taku and the others. I did not care. I was ready.

Or so I thought.

M.G.

 **WARNING: Speed Zone Ahead**

 **London England**

Munkus darted towards a building and climbed up the side as quickly as he was able. Moving quietly but quickly he scampered along the edge, Voalle below him moved with large crowds but continued to move at a good pace. The two of them traded rooftops and sidewalks at random points as they moved along. Munkus wanted to get to the Manor, Voalle did too, but they both had a duty to attend, and that duty was none other than dispersing a Templar mob on their own.

Munkus came to a halt on a rooftop. Over the thickest smoke before jumping off it and dropping soundly on the targets below, his hidden blades stabbing neatly into the necks of his first two targets.

Then all hell broke loose.

Munkus parried a strike and time seemed to slow around him as he blocked the attack and then struck his own movement fast as lightning. Driving his enemy to the pavement in a crash and fast stab to the heart. Moving quickly Munkus moved to his next target, as if on a roll he struck and killed each additional target. Blocking when required to do so before moving on.

Soon the mob dispersed and Voalle and Munkus continued on to their desired target location. Akilla was waiting for them outside the manor. His arms crossed over his chest his face unreadable as it was always covered by a hood. Akilla was blind in many respects, but he could sense better then even the blindest blind man. He spoke when Voalle and Munkus neared him. "You are late."

"Actually I think we're right on time given the Templars trying to take us down on every street corner." Munkus replied, not too snarky at that either. He knew better then to poke a jab at Akilla.

Akilla did not even smile as he spoke. "You are later then I'd like you to be. The Mentor just left last night to visit a friend at St Andrews Square, it concerns your old home location." He said. Munkus' heart somewhat went to his throat in confusion and something of fear and anxity. Not that it mattered much. "Tiri requested that you join her tonight. If you leave now; with the weapons you have, you can meet up with her as she requests. She will tell you more when you see her."

Munkus nodded and took his leave, as he did so he heard Akilla speak to Voalle. "It is good to hear your voice again among us Voalle. Welcome home." he said to her.

Voalle smiled and said "Thank you Den Keeper."

 **Enroute to St Andrews Square**

 **A few moments later**

Munkus walked along the trail to St Andrews Square, it was thickly wooded and occasionally next to some streets. He walked among crowds and groups as he moved through the city towards his old stomping grounds. How he missed it. Occasionally he thought of the past, how things could have been had his father survived, would he still be an Assassini ? He banished the thoughts from his mind as he walked towards his intended destination. Not expecting Tiri to meet up with him from a tailor shop. He slowed his walk and walked with her. "'After noon Tiri. Good to see that time does not have an affect upon you like it does most of us." He said to her.

"Always the flatterer." Tiri replied with a smile. The two hugged briefly. "Come, the Mentor is at the Bordelo and waiting for us both. I am glad to see that Akilla managed to speak to you. What kept you ? We were hoping you were with the Mentor last night."

"Got delayed at customs due to an eventful trip home across the Sea from Egypt." munkus replied, he then detailed the trip, including the faces of the pirates when he saw them. He'd see them again for sure. He knew it. Moving along the road he told of the events in Egypt as well. Detailing key points, including his vow to his men of never getting them hurt or killed when they did their duties.

They had arrived at the Bordelo, the place looked little different then the last time he was there. Munkus snickered and said "I see that time did not waste on you, nor your home either. What do you do to keep yourself so young ?"

"Ah, the stories I could tell." Tiri replied with a cry of laughter before quieting and opening the door.

Munkus snickered again and said "I must know"

Tiri thought a long moment before saying. "Get used to disappointment."

Munkus smiled, sighed and said in defeat, for the moment "okay" For the moment he was giving in. He'd pressure Tiri no more. She'd tell him when she felt it right to tell him.

 **St Andrews Square**

 **Tiri's Assassin Den**

The Mentor was going over notes in Tiri's office, he was alone, occasionally sending out an errand girl to run errands for him in order to get notices to certain folks and the like. The Mentor had heard rumors of the device being in Egypt, he had no idea his own nephew, Munkus Grayhame, known as Master Graystar among the Assassin Brotherhood, had the device on his person at that moment.

He sent out two contracts to the Assassini, Both of them in Moscow. The last of six for the day. He was waiting until the right time, when his assassini had enough experience he'd send them on harder missions. Progressively getting harder as time went on. None complained, most came back with few injuries. But none were truly severely harmed in any manner.

He smiled however at some notices he was going over, he'd gotten word that Munkus had found Voalle alive but in prison, she as not as feared, dead, nor had she turned against the order as originally feared. Munkus had slain her double, and in doing so, had reclaimed the den for the Brotherhood. An act only few could undertake. He was glad then that he had sent his newest assassini. Munkustrap Grayhame was as good as he could get, if not perfect, Munkus was at the top of his list for most contracts now that he thought on the tasks he was to send his nephew on.

The door opened, he looked up from the desk, the desk of Tiri, as he was borrowing it for the time he was there. The smile on his face remained as he stood as Munkus and Tiri entered. Tiri shut the door behind her, leaving the three of them alone. Graymane stepped around the desk and gave his nephew a hug. "It is good to see you home." He said.

"And to see you as well." Munkus replied. He once more told what he had told Tiri, but this time he included the Apple. Removing it from his belt pouch he presented it to his uncle. "Mentor, it called out to me. Said to keep it safe, to find a key of some form or another. What it means I do not know. But I mean to find out soon. Just as soon as I am to figure out this things many secrets."

Graymane took the Apple and carefully looked it over. He had no idea how it worked or what it was to do. But he knew for a fact it was a ancient and powerful artefact of some form. He gave it back to Munkus. "Keep it, Graystar, for it is in your care, at the Manor I will have some of the carpenters construct a place for this to sit. Until that time, hold onto this. Do not let it fall into Templar hands. It would be, a disaster if they got hold of it." Graymane had no idea what the Apple possessed, nor what it could do, which made him scared of the thing very much.

"I agree, they tried to access its secrets, it called to me in the den we reclaimed from the Templars. I am sure they did not attempt to take what it held. Our life would be not too well at this moment had they used some of its secrets in any manner" Munkus said thoughtfully.

"I agree" Graymane said with a firm nod. Tiri merely nodded. "Now that the Apple and its secrets, our concerns for it and what to do about it are out of our way. I must ask; is it true, Voalle is alive ?"

Munkus nodded "Yes. Voalle is very much alive and not against us. She has infact been kept prisoner by Visturia. Who is dead by the way." He reported.

"So it is not a rumor then, I had feared she had been slain or turned against us once more." Graymane replied. He smiled, with a nod he said "Very good, where is she now ?"

"At the Manor as we speak, with Den Master Akilla." Munkus replied. He turned to Tiri, "Akilla said you wanted me ? What was it about ?"

Tiri traded looks with Graymane, the dark robed man nodded, she could explain things. "Come with me." She turned and lead the way towards a bookcase, sliding a portion of it the door it revealed was quite interesting in design. It lead downstairs by two levels.

When Munkus arrived in the atrium on the bottom most level he found himself slightly confused by what he was seeing. Six statues of some form, their stones missing. Spread across the world no doubt Munkus thought. He was wrong. Tiri went over to a crate Munkus followed. Graymane had taken his leave, he'd seen the place before, even retrieved the many statue stones. But he never figured out how to hook them to where they languaiges such as that were beyon him, but Munkus knew the strange words, Itlaia it was called most likely.

Tiri opened the crate, inside Munkus found six stones. She spoke "the Mentor brought these stones here many years ago, the writing each one possess upon them we are unable to translate, it is a langauge unknown to us." She said, Munkus reached into the crate and removed a stone, it weighed a bit more then a sack of sugar. He looked it over. He easily saw a name on it.

" _Elisviir_ " He said aloud; easily translating the name.

Tiri looked at him confused. "What ?"

Munkus held out the stone, "Its a name, Most likely the statue it goes to." He said, it was then he noticed the center statue had no places for stones of any kind, but in fact had a gate, cast iron. Each statue stone was a lock. Without the lock, there was no way to open the cast iron gate.

He looked carefully at the statues. Moving one to the other he had Tiri follow him with the crate, it was on wheels. "Ok" He said "Each statue has a name stone with it. The shape of which..." He looked carefully at the shape of the place where the stone was to go. Tracing with his fingers along the edge. Then he looked at the stones carefully. He found Elsiviir's statue almost instantly. He placed the stone in to its proper slot, and heard a click followed by a grinding noise. Looking up he saw that Tiri was staring at the locks on the cast iron gate. One of them was unlocking! _So that is what these stones and statues do. They lock something behind a gate. But what ?_ Munkus wondered.

He asked his question aloud. "What does that gate hide behind it ?"

Tiri pointed at the glass encasement. "Whatever is in there. I've never been able to see it. It never collects dust, so it must be some form of technology. Either that or the air moves enough for dust to never collect here." She explained.

"Must be constantly moving air then." Munkus said, he went over to the cast iron gate and felt around, yes, there was a breeze, he felt it, faint enough to not get noticed though there enough so that dust was not acumulating on the area. "A faint enough breeze" he thought aloud. He turned back to the crate, five more stones. Five more puzzle pieces to unlock. What fun! He got to work.

Two hours later and it was time for the evening meal. Munkus had just placed the last stone into its slot. The last lock slid open. The cast iron gate slid downwards into the ground. Most interesting. Munkus took up a Nine LED flashlight and stepped to the cast iron gateway that was opened.

Stepping into the space he noticed two things, it was self lit inside. He set the flashlight back on the crate and went inside the recently revealed room. Ah, yes. He thought. What do you hide in here I wonder ?

Right away Munkus found two things; A display case, and last but not least, a weapon case. This was interesting. _But not in an 'oh god oh god we're all gonna die' kind of way_. Munkus thought he went to the weapon rack and opened it. Finding right away the desired items he thought were in there. A sword unlike any other he had seen before, untarnished brilliant steel with a soft white hilt.

There were seven such swords inside the weapon rack. All of them were identical, the only thing that made any of them different were their lengths, four were the same length, Munkus saw that right away, two were longer then the first four, and the last weapon was the longest.

He turned to the display case next, and, upon opening it, he found inside a stack of neatly kept clothing. As if it were placed there, waiting for him to come for it and use it again. Most interesting. Most intresting indeed. He touched the cloth, it was soft, like silk, maybe satin. Munkus wasn't sure.

Tiri arrived and took a close look, seeing the cloth and the weapons she smiled. "So that is what they hid here. He hid it here. Long ago." She mused aloud.

Munkus looked at her confused. "What ?" He asked, what did she mean ?

"Generations ago this bordelo was the site of a temple, originally for the goddess Bast many many years ago, thousands of years ago in fact. The room back there, where you figured out the puzzle, it was made under the temple site, so when the bordelo was built above it, it could shield it from unwavering eyes."

"And the point of this cloth ?" Munkus asked idicating the clothing. "I wonder what it is made of, it feels like satin, or silk, yet looks tough and strong." He said. He lifted the item from the display case and carefully looked it over. Making sure it was what he thought it to be in the first place.

As the cloth came free of the display case some of it touched the wood and glass. What touched the wood took on the color and design patter of the wood, and what touched the glass seemed to disappear from sight. As if it had gone invisible. "I thought as much." Tiri said, she pointed out the coloration the cloth took on. "Put it on it is a cloak to blend you into places where normally you cannot go." She said, she helped him put the cloak on. The cloth blended perfectly with his already byzantyne red clothing and armor. Tiri then instructed Munkus to lean against a wall. When he did so, he practically disappeared from sight.

"With the seven blades, and this cloak, you're a bane to the exsistence of our enemies. The swords will be hidden by the cloak, which will blend perfectly with your outfit until you need the blades. None will see them, and apparently no metal will be detected, the cloak has some form of mystical field to it that knocks out scanning systems. You should be able to get to places unnoticed by our enemies." Munkus thought the idea plausible enough.


End file.
